Gone
by Milady29
Summary: It has been four weeks since the events in the finale. Matt is still missing and the prime suspect in the murder of Katja. Gabby is just waiting for him to come home now there is a baby on the way. But even if they do find him, how is it going to end. What happened and what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

_**Gone**_

 **Here is my story of the ending of the finale. The finale is a month ago now and the events of the finale are also a month ago in this story. So it takes place 4 weeks after Gabby found Matt was missing when she wanted to tell him the news. I really hope that you will like this story, please do tell me what you think and if you want to see more of this story.**

Slowly Gabby walked into the house, opening the door and listening as it fell shut behind her. She felt the urge to yell that she was home, but knew that there would be nobody to answer her call. For four weeks now, Matt had been completely of the radar.

She walked inside and dropped the key in the bowl on the kitchen table. Matt's key was still in there and she touched the keychain that was still on there, the small little stuffed heart he had gotten from Violet years ago. Tears filled her eyes as she knew that he had left them here. Maybe he had walked out, but maybe he had been forced to go away and she was not sure, they were still not sure. The unit had been on it, they had looked for him, followed every lead on the strip club owner but even after keeping him in custody, there was nothing for him to keep him or suspect him on hurting Matt…and even worse…they were looking for Matt, as he was a suspect in the murder of Katja.

Just two weeks ago, she had moved in here, hoping that he would come home someday. She was hoping for it because she did not want to face the truth that it could be that she had to raise their baby alone and that hurt her. Even though they had not been together anymore, she wanted to make it up with him and now he did not even know that they were expecting a baby together.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay here, especially because she knew that in the kitchen, Katja had been on the floor, murdered and that it was where she had died. It made Gabby feel horrible but as this was the only place she still felt Matt was somewhat there, was in their shared apartment. It made him feel like she was not alone in this and that he would come home someday.

After grabbing just a bit of food she walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. On the coffee table was still the picture she had looked at yesterday. It was the picture they had made when they were on the sky deck together. It was a funny selfie that they had made with Matt's phone but she loved it and she took it in her hands again.

Four weeks…it had been four whole weeks until she had seen him. Four weeks, 28 days of which she had no idea how he was doing.

Her eyes started to water as she had the picture in her hands. She had had mood swings a lot from the pregnancy but it made her really sad that she knew she might never see Matt again. She tried to keep the tears from flowing but then they were streaming down her cheeks. She dried then but kept sobbing, the mood swings making her sobbing even worse and she put the picture back on the coffee table, but kept looking at it just a bit longer. He was smiling, she was smiling and it seemed so perfect and now was the time they should have been healing their relationship and come back together and now he was gone and she was not sure if he would ever come back and she just wondered where he was. She just hoped he was still alive.

But as much as she trusted him, there was so many things that made her worried and gave her questions and one of those was what he had to do with the murder of Katja. She was just scared, because she knew that innocent, but if somebody had killed Katja, she was scared that he could be dead now as well.

She laid her hand on her stomach. At 9 weeks the baby was not big enough to show much but her stomach was starting to get swollen. The baby was growing and a few days ago she had had the first doctors checkup. Luckily, everything seemed all right for now, although they had not been able to see everything yet. It just made her sad because she had not told anybody yet. She wanted to tell Matt first, but as he was not here, she had not told anybody. She wanted to tell her family but somehow she could not do it yet. Not before she told Matt. It felt like he should be the first one to know, but it made her hopeless that he was still not here.

Her phone rang then and she reached out for it. She cleared her throat before taking the call from her brother.

''Hey Antonio, what is up?'' She asked then.

''How are you feeling?''

''I am okay…'' She lied. Of course her brother knew that she was struggling with Matt missing without a trace but he did not know that she was carrying their little baby. That she was sick every morning and that she cried every night and that she just wanted for Matt to come home.

''All right, I just wanted to tell you before you would hear it through somebody else…it is big news…but it might be wrong, so prepare yourself that the news is not true…''

''What is it Antonio?'' Gabby asked as she sat up and almost crushed the phone in her hand, nervous about what her brother was going to tell her.

''They might have found Matt.'' Antonio said then, taking a deep breath and Gabby could hear in his voice, that something was not right. She closed her eyes, scared that his fate might not have been good. But then, there was also the fact that they foudn him and if he as okay, they coudl make up and start over, with a baby on the way and that was all she wishe dfor.

''Is he alive?'' She asked then, scared for what was going to come now.

''I...I am not sure...'' Antonio said then and Gabby felt the tears were streamign down her cheeck again.

* * *

NOTE: Is Matt really found and will he be okay? What has he to do with the murder of Katja and can Gabby finally tell him about their upcoming baby.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this story. I am not sure when this story will be updated again, probably soon but there are also some other stories I want to finish first because I have so many active stories. Please do tell me what you think and if you want to see more of this story by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the response on the first chapter. I am so excited that you all seem to be interested in this new story and I hope this second chapter won't disappoint you after the first one.**

* * *

 ** _Matt tried to get up, his bones and muscles hurting as there were people walking his way. Scared he jumped up, falling over again as he heard his stomach rumble, slowly walked to the broken window and looked as two man walked towards the house where he had been staying for the last few weeks._**

 ** _He looked at the two men, not sure about what to do and looked as they came closer. His legs were shaking as he was so scared because it could be one of Jack Nesbitt's men. He tried to hide but they had already seen._**

 ** _''_** ** _Police, show yourself!'' They said then and Matt looked again, looked at the uniforms now._**

 ** _He walked towards the policemen. They had their pistol up on him, yelled him to raise up his hands. He walked closer and closer. He just wanted to be safe._**

 ** _''_** ** _SHOW US YOUR HANDS!'' They yelled again and Matt just managed to spread his arms. His arms started to shake then, just like his whole body._**

 ** _''_** ** _help me…'' He just mumbled before was almost at the police officers and collapsed against him, the two men grabbing him just in time._**

 ** _''_** ** _We found him. We found the missing person….'' He heard them say in the radio as they helped him lay down on the ground, Matt passing out barely a second later._**

Gabby ran into the police station, almost panicked and she just wanted to see Matt. He was here and he would finally come home and if Antonio had told her to come here, he had to be here too, which means he was alive.

''Where is he!?'' She asked panicked as Antonio came walking her way. Somehow she had expected he would be waiting for her here but now she didn't see him anywhere. ''He isn't dead isn't he!?''

''He is alive, he is alive…'' Antonio said then and she calmed down then, suddenly pushing her brother aside and running to the office, expecting to find him there.

''Where is he?'' She asked worried.

''Calm down.'' Antonio said as he pushed Gabby down on a chair and handed his sister some water. ''He is in Joliet.''

Gabby gulped down the water, looked at her brother then.

''Joliet?''

''The police department of Joliet, just outside of Chicago, found him in an empty house there. The house has been empty for Several years then and he was sleeping there with only a blanket. The police there arrested him and I went there…he was in the police station, but he is in the hospital now. we brought him to a hospital after he collapsed a second time.'' Antonio said.

''Oh…'' She just said.

''He is doing better than when we found him. He was malnourished and dehydrated when we found it. But they make sure in the hospital there that he will be okay. He will be fine Gabby…I just…you know that he is the prime suspect, right?'' He said then and he laid his arm around his sister. He knew that Matt and his sister were not together anymore but they still worked together and finding Matt like this after four weeks. Softly Gabby started to weep, thinking about Matt.

''I am pregnant, Antonio. I am pregnant and Matt is the dad…and I just need to see him.'' She said then. She suddenly burst that out and Antonio looked at her a bit shocked.

''I am 9 weeks pregnant now and…and I just want to tell Matt…and I just want him to be fine.'' She said then as she looked at her brother and tears started to fill her eyes. ''I want to make up with him and start the family with him and just be happy.'' She said then.

He nodded and got up then.

''I uhm…I am happy for you.'' He said then and she nodded then, not sure how to feel about all of this but all she wanted to know that he would be okay. With all that he had gotten into, she just wanted him to be okay. For Matt, for her and for their baby.

Gabby walked after her brother to the car and they sat down. Nerves were going through her body as she just wanted to see how Matt was doing, but she knew that Joliet was still just under an hour away.

Antonio and she didn't talk much during the ride.

''How far along are you?'' He finally broke the silence as they were almost in Joliet.

''9 weeks.'' She said softly as she was holding her necklace that she had gotten from him in his hands. She had always kept it even after their break up.

''Oh…that is…good…'' He said then. Gabby knew that he was probably worried as well. She was pregnant and Matt was not doing so well. They were not even together at the moment and she could not blame her brother for not knowing how to react about this all, especially now Matt was their prime suspect.

''I just want you know to know that Matt is not talking. He is not saying anything at all.'' Antonio said then. ''I just want you to know because you are my sister…and I know you are expecting an emotional reunion with Matt, with tears and happiness but it won't be like that.''

It hurt him to tell his sister that because it was like he was crushing her hope on her reunion with Matt but also knew that he had to prepare her for that.

Gabby nodded slowly and he parked the car and they got out. She was scared as she and Antonio walked inside to the room where Matt was. There was a lot of police waiting by the door, keeping guard as Matt was still the prime suspect in their case. But all she wanted to do was see him. She wanted to see them after all these weeks of missing him.

Gabby laid her hand in front of her mouth as tears filled her eyes and looked at Matt, laying in the bed in the room, almost hidden behind all the policemen.

''Oh…Matt!'' She yelled then as she tried to keep from crying. He was sitting up in the bed, held up by all the pillows. There was a plate of food in front of him, but he was looking away from it and just looking at ground. She wished that he would just pick up the food and eat something as he was so thin. Nothing seemed left of the man she had seen only 4 weeks ago, he was so thin and his hair was brittle. Finally he looked up and she was shocked when she saw how tired he seemed and the dark circles around his eyes.

Slowly she walked closed to the bed. There was a tube in his nose and he was on some IVs and although Antonio had said that he would be fine, she was still so worried about him. Especially when she saw how lost he looked.

When his eyes finally met hers, he bit his lip and shook his head, looking down then as he was sobbing.

* * *

NOTE: Is Matt going to be okay now that he isn't talking and he is still the prime suspect in the case? Will Gabby be okay and will she finally be able to tell him or will he still have to wait with that.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am totally blown away by all the response on this chapter! Thank you so much for all the response on the first 2 chapters. I am so excited that you all seem to be interested in this new story and I hope this again that this chapter will not disappoint you.**

 ** _Two days later_**

Gabby stood on the hallway of the hospital in Chicago. They had moved Matt here yesterday so that the police could keep a close eye on him. She was happy that he was here now but it also hurt her that they moved him here only so he was closer to the police. Especially because he was still their prime suspect and yesterday, when Voight and Antonio had tried to talk to him, he had broken down and didn't want to talk, just like he wasn't talking to anybody, about anything.

Antonio stood beside her as they looked at him. Matt was asleep in the bed and it still hurt Gabby how broken he looked.

''Why can't you just let him go, Antonio? Maybe he is not eating because he doesn't want to be interrogated because of all that happened to him and he doesn't want to talk about it.''

''Gabby, the problem that we have right now is that he is not cooperating with any of the police work. I feel bad for you and for him, but I am still a police officer. I can't just let him walk off.''

She just shook her head, disappointed with her brother. She knew he was just doing his job and that he also thought that Matt was innocent, but it just disappointed her that her brother kept Matt asa suspect.

''Look Gabby, the police by the door is not just there to keep him inside, they are also there to protect him. I do believe he is innocent and that he has been hurt by Jack Nesbitt. That is why the police is also there. If Nesbitt comes after him again, he will be safe. I promise.'' Antonio said then as he laid his hands on Gabby's shoulder.

''Okay.'' Gabby said then and she walked back to the room. She sat by his beside for a bit, until he woke up.

''Hey, they brought you some more food, you should eat something.'' She said then as she tapped against the tray for a second. He looked at the tray but looked away then again. She knew that he was out of danger now they also fed him with the nasal tube so he wouldn't get more malnourished, but she just wished that he could do it as it would make her feel better that he was getting better.

''I am really happy they found you. I missed you too much…and I hope you will talk to me soon again.'' She said softly and he looked at her for a second and she took his hand, but he pulled it back, started to shake a bit and looked scared.

''Oh…what did Jack Nesbitt do to you?'' Gabby sighed then as he seemed so scared about everything. But when she had said Jack's name, Matt suddenly started to shiver.

''Matt, I am sorry…'' She said a bit shocked. Matt seemed to panic completely and tried to get out of the bed, Gabby tried to calm him down before he would hurt himself because of the IVs and a few nurses came walking inside and pushed him down back on the bed. Gabby tried to back off as they sedated him.

 ** _Somebody was at the door and Matt walked to the door to open the door. Gabby had just texted him that she came to see him and he opened the door, expecting Gabby to be there when Katja was suddenly there. She pushed him aside and ran inside. Confused Matt closed the door and walked after her._**

 ** _''_** ** _What are you doing here?'' He asked as she was standing against his kitchen table, tears in her eyes._**

 ** _''_** ** _it's Jack…he knows you are involved with the police and he thinks I have something do with it. He is after me.'' She said, panting and scared. He handed her some water._**

 ** _''_** ** _What did he do to you?'' Matt asked worried._**

 ** _''_** ** _Nothing yet…but I am scared, you have to help me, you have to get the police to protect me.'' She said then and before he could answer, the doorbell rang. He was not sure what to think about Katja coming here and if Jack was really after her._**

 ** _Doubting Matt stood by the door, not sure if he should open it. It could be Gabby and he didn't want to leave Gabby outside. He tried to see who it was but didn't see anybody and slowly he opened the door, but before he could check who it was, the door was pulled open._**

 ** _''_** ** _Oh, hey Matt…'' Jack Nesbitt smiled at him as he heard Katja crying from the kitchen._**

Gabby was standing on the hallway, watching as Matt was knocked out by the sedation. His doctor stood beside her as he had wanted to check on Matt, but then Matt had gotten so panicked after Gabby had grabbed his hand and mentioned Jack Nesbitt's name.

''How is he really doing?'' Gabby asked then.

''Well, we are still giving him fluids and his dehydration is almost gone now, he is doing a lot better with that…he is still not eating but we are trying to give him all the things he needs through the tube…we won't be able to let him completely recover and gain back his weight overnight…but we are trying to help him.''

''That was not what I meant.'' She said as she bit her lip. ''I meant how he is doing…emotionally.''

''Not good at all…he is not talking, which we think is related to a trauma he suffered during the time he was missing…''

''I am so worried about him, mostly because he is not talking and he panicked when I named the man that was involved in all of this.'' She said.

''I got my best psychiatrist on his case…I hope we can at least get him to talk about it, so the police at least knows that happened…'' the doctor said and Gabby nodded.

''I just want him to be okay.'' She said then.

She looked then as Matt woke up again, tried to pull the IVs from his arm and the tube from his nose and she walked inside, past the police officers, really fast.

''Hey, don't do that, they are making you better…'' She said as she grabbed his hand and laid it back down on the blanket and he looked at her then and for a second she was sure that she saw in his eyes that he recognized her.

''Hey, it is all good, you are safe here…'' She said then and finally Matt stopped shaking and looked at her again. Carefully she took his hand again and he didn't pull his hand back this time. Her thumbs caressed his hand and he finally seemed to calm down.

''You will be fine…I know that…I am so sorry this all happened but you will be fine. I know you will be fine.'' She said softly as they looked at each other and she wished that he would just say something. She took a deep breath as she kept caressing his hand. Now tha the would allow her to hold his hand, that he would get better and she felt hopeful again.

Even though visiting hour was over, nobody told her to go away. She just kept caressing her hand and talking to him softly and he finally seemed to look a bit happier. He kept looking at her and she smiled back. Although it was not much yet, it did make her feel better that he was at least just looking at her and not scared of her anymore. His fingers moved a bit in her hand but she kept caressing his hand. It was getting dark outside and as much as she wanted to stay with him here, she knew she had to go home.

''Hey I think I should go home now.'' She said then.

She wanted to get up and go home but when she wanted to back off from the bed, Matt kept holding her hand.

'' I am going home now…but I will be back tomorrow.'' She said then but when she wanted to walk away again, Matt kept still holding her hand, not letting go of it and she sat down again. She caressed his hand and looked as he fell asleep and finally he let go of her hand. She got up now, looking as he was peacefully asleep. She felt so terrible but as glad that he seemed to trust her, at least.

After pulled the blanket over him she walked out then, hoping that it would turn out all right after all. She passed the police officers by the door. At least they would keep him safe.

* * *

NOTE: We had a little insight about what had happened and although Matt was really scared at first, he later let Gabby hold his hand and didn't want her to go later. Will it turn out all right? Can she finally tell her news to him and will he start talking again? Will he finally get cleared as a suspect?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the response! Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it at the end!**

 ** _The next day._**

When Gabby walked into Matt's room again, she smiled then. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and there was an empty plate on the small tray on his bed.

''Hey, how was breakfast?'' She smiled, so happy he had been eating and he looked up and for a second the corners of his mouth seemed to curl up in a smile before he looked down again. She sat down beside him and took his hand in her hands against and although he didn't really react to it, she felt good sitting beside him like this because he was at least eating. His fingers moved a bit in his hand and slowly his thumbs started to caress her hand as well.

She heard somebody walked inside behind them and cleared his troath and when Gabby tuned around she saw her brother was standing there and she got up.

''Matt, mind if I borrow my sister for a bit?'' he asked then and Gabby walked with her although Matt did not react to him. Gabby walked onto the hallway with him.

''We cleared matt as a suspect.'' He said then. Gabby shuffled on her feet a bit, she was happy but also upset that it took so long.

''You finally figured out it wasn't him.'' Gabby sighed.

''Gabby you know it was not like that…we found DNA under Katja's nails and we had to make sure it was not Matt…and we didn't have his DNA, now we had it and we ran it. We cleared him as a suspect.''

Gabby crossed her eyes and still looked down. She was frowning.

''Gabby don't be angry with me, you know that I never thought that Matt did it but I am a policeman. I need evidence that he is not the murderer.'' He said then.

''You needed DNA for that?'' Gabby huffed.

''The DNA did not match Matt's DNA…'' Antonio said then.

''I can tell you who's it is – Jack Nesbitts''Gabby said then.

''If only you were the detective, little sis.'' Antonio teased her and she shook her head while she walked back inside. Honestly she was just happy that Matt was cleared as a suspect now, so all they had to worry about was his recovery.

Antonio looked at her for a second, still not sure how to feel about all of this. He wanted Matt to feel better and have all the responsible men arrested but he was also wasn't sure how to feel about his sister being pregnant with all that was happening now.

Voight arrived and together they walked inside.

Matt looked worried then as Antonio and Voight walked in. They said they wanted to ask some questions and Matt cringed a bit.

''Matt, what happened to Katja?'' Voight said then as they sat there and Matt pinched Gabby's hand. She kept holding and caressing his hand, hoped that he could just answer it so that Voight and Antonio could clear him soon as their suspect. But Matt was still silent.

 ** _Jack Nesbitt walked inside past Matt…._**

''Matt, are you still with us?'' Antonio asked concerned and Matt looked at him, not sure what to say or do. He didn't want to go back to those bad memories.

Gabby felt how Matt was shivering and shaking.

''Antonio stop it.'' Gabby said as she kept holding Matt's hand.

 ** _''_** ** _Stop it!'' Matt yelled._**

''Matt, just tell us what you can.'' Antonio said then and Voight nodded.

''Anything could be helpful.''

 ** _Jack stepped over the puddle of blood._**

 ** _''_** ** _Are you coming with me or do I need to force you?''_**

 ** _Matt wanted to fight Jack, get out of this but all of the men surrounded him and he knew that there was nothing he could do but cooperate. If he would go away, at least Gabby would be safe if she arrived here._**

''Casey?'' Voight asked then.

''You are hurting him by talking about it, stop it.'' Gabby said again.

''Was it Jack Nesbitt that killed Katja?'' Antonio asked then and Voight looked at the detective beside him, but Matt slowly nodded then. Gabby kept caressing his hand and he was still almost crushing his hand, but she was just happy that at least he was somewhat answering their questions.

''Did Nesbitt hurt you?''

Matt didn't react to it in anyway and Antonio looked at him.

''Matt you can help us grab Jack Nesbitt and his men. Did his men take you?'' He asked then and finally Matt nodded again.

Antonio say then that Matt was struggling a lot with having to think about it and he got up then, together with Voight. They knew that everything was still so hard on him, especially because he was also not talking.

The two policemen left soon and Gabby stayed with Matt in the afternoon, they watched a movie together and although visiting over was again over for so long, they just left her there as he was the only person he seemed to open up to. After dinner, Gabby helped matt up so they could make a small round over the hallway.

Gabby had her arm around him as they made a short walk over the hallway. Although it was a really short walk, it was still straining on him because he was still building up power and he leaned on her on their way back.

''Look at you, walking around, that is great.'' His doctor said then as they were still walking back towards his room and Matt didn't really reply, but Gabby nodded proud.

''If you keep going like this, you might be able to go home within just a few days.'' The doctor said but Matt shivered then. Gabby felt as he was shivering against him that worried her. Didn't he want to go home because he was still so scared? She walked back to his room again and walked to the bed with him, Matt sitting down.

She helped him sit down again and he gave her a small smile and grabbed for her hand again. She moved a bit closer and pulled the blanket over him again, making sure that he was okay.

''See, you are doing so much better.'' She said then and although Matt was not looking, he was smiling a bit and looked up at her then. She smiled back at him and she wished that he would just open his mouth and say something to her. But for now, the small smile and the slightly showing dimple made her happy. It was something and it was more than he had down the last few days.

''Severide is coming to see you tomorrow, he is really happy you are back as well, so you can watch sports again together and drink beers.'' She said with a smile, hoping it would cheer him up even more and he kept smiling and she was just content with the smile for now. Although she wished that he would talk, she knew that just smiling was an improvement and he was no longer scared of her. Instead he kept holding on to her.

''it is really great you finally answered some of the police question. I mean….at least they know something now…and that is good for you as well.'' She said softly and he gave her a small smile. She got up then, got ready to go home but again, he kept holding her hand like he didn't want her to go again. She sat down again and kept sitting with him and smiled at him now.

''I am glad you are smiling again and I know you can overcome this.'' She said then and although she knew there was still a long way to go for him and he was not talking yet, but she believed that he would get better and overcome everything that had happened to him.

She hoped tha the would say something but he just kept looking at her but did not say anything but he did looked a bit better and she thought about telling her what was happening to her now, that she was pregnant but she was not sure if he could handle it. But she still hoped that she could tell him soon.

For a second she wanted to get up again, she looked at him again but knew she could no longer keep it a secret much longer. She caressed his hand again and hoped that it would finally make him reply to her. Maybe this news would make him talk.

''Matt, I am pregnant…and you are the dad…'' She finally said then. She held her breath, waiting for his response.

* * *

NOTE: We had a little insight about what had happened through flashbacks and through his few answers to Antonio and Voight but what happens now that Gabby told her news to him. Will he reply to it and how will he reply to it? How will it go when Severide comes over?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the response! Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it at the end! Finally you will get to read Matt's reaction!**

Matt's lip started to shake after a few seconds and he started to sob loud. Gabby was not sure what it meant, if he was happy, scared or just sad about it and she wasn't sure what to do, when he started to sob uncontrollably and she pulled him in his arms. A few minutes he was just sobbing and she wasn't sure what to do, although she kept holding him and caressed him over his back

''Gabby.'' He finally whispered as she held him and she kissed him on top of his head. He had finally said something! Although it was only her name, it made her feel so much better. He was still crying in her arms but also had his hand on her stomach, where hopefully, a baby bump would soon show that their little baby was on the way. She felt like everything would still turn out right.

''It is all right, I am right here with you.'' She said as she kissed him on top of his head again and she tried not to cry. She was just so moved that the only thing he had said up till now was her name but he was talking to her. He pulled lose from the hug and dried his tears and looked at her.

Finally he let go of a small smile and she hugged him again. He just smiled although he was still crying but she was just hoping that it were happy tears, because he was smiling.

''Gabby…'' He sighed against softly as she caressed his hand and tears filled her eyes again.

''We can do this, we can get out of this and raise this baby…you are strong and you will be okay…'' She said then and it took a few seconds, but finally he nodded. She laughed then, tears filling her eyes because she was just so happy that it was a positive reaction. She knew that it would still be hard but he was finally positive again. She dried his tears and kissed him then. At first he didn't really react to the kiss but then he did kiss her back. It would all be alright, she was sure of that. She kept holding his hand as he fell asleep again and got up then, relieved that he did say her name two times at least…and that he did seem happy.

Gabby left the room then and walked to her car, her hand on her stomach and non-stop smiling, knew they could raise this baby. She got in the car and she was so happy that Matt's reaction was mostly positive. She was sure they could get out of this. That they could mend him and that they could also mend their relationship.

Matt woke up the next morning. He had hoped Gabby would be here but realized that she was probably at home. It was early morning and knew that it was too early for her to be ehre. But it was like she was the only person he really did trust.

The door opened and he cringed for a second, scared it would be one of Jack's men but it was a nurse, that came to bring him breakfast.

''Goodmorning mr. Casey. How are you feeling?'' She asked as she put it down and he looked at her, not sure if he should reply. What if his reply would be wrong? Would he be hurt again?

She checked his charts and looked up with a smile then.

''The doctor said you might be discharged after dinner…if you keep eating well today.''

Matt didn't reply. Honestly he was not sure. He just wished that he could be safe and he was not sure if he wanted to go home.

Severide walked inside the room, a bit shocked when he saw his friend. He knew that he had looked much worse when the police had found him but it still was shocking to his friend so thin and scared.

''hey man, glad you are back…I missed you…and the Blackhawks miss you too because they won the cup and you missed out on our drunk celebration.'' Severide said but bit his lip then, scared that this would not cheer Matt up at all. Gabby had told him that Matt had suffered so much emotional damage and that they should not talk about the time when he was gone.

''You know, we miss you a lot in the firehouse too, we had a lot of funny calls. There was a call where we got called over for ''massive fire'' and it was a big four…so all vehicles went down and then there was an elderly woman screaming in the kitchen and all there was, was a small fire in one of her cooking pans and she demanded that I had to carry her out of the kitchen…'' Severide smirked. Matt started to smile now and Severide was so happy to see his friend smiling again.

''I finished the floor in your apartment. I hope you will like it.'' He said then and Matt frowned a bit confused. Kelly felt bad then because he suddenly realized that Matt probably did not know that he had replaced the floor….they had not been able to get Katja's blood from the floor. But he did not want to tell Matt. Matt could not know, he would not be able to take it. Matt would really not take it well and Kelly looked around a little unsure.

''You know what I will let you rest up now and…and eat your food…and I will see you again when you are home and we can watch sports together.'' Kelly said then and he got up and walked out of the room so fast Matt couldn't even really comprehend what had happened? Had he been so rude that he had scared Kelly away? He had wanted to talk to Kelly but it was like he couldn't. Every time he wanted to say something, he was scared and he wasn't sure for what. It made him upset and when the nurse came to bring in lunch, eh wasn't sure if he could eat it because he felt to upset about everything, but finally he did start to eat.

Close to dinner, Gabby finally came in and he felt so relieved, as all the nurses and doctors were also strangers to him.

''You have been eating a lot better, the doctor told me…and I am so happy to hear that.'' She smiled happy and Matt nodded slowly. But then he dropped his fork again.

''Do you think you can eat that, for me? So you can go home with me tomorrow? I want you with me again…. Because I miss you so much….'' She said then and slowly he nodded and started eating and she smiled happy.

''You don't mind going home with me…right?'' She asked. ''I could also ask your family.''

But he looked really sad then.

''Well, I will take you home then.'' She said and he started smiling again, after which he tried to finish his dinner.

Hopefully she could take him home tomorrow and hopefully, he could finally get better and they could be together.

* * *

NOTE: Matt's reaction to her news was pretty positive and he even said her name two times, which gave her a lot of hope. Kelly's visit didn't go as well as planned but Matt kept doing well and eating so hopefully he can go home with Gabby soon….but how will that go?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the response! Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it at the end!**

Gabby felt so nervous as she and Matt walked down to their apartment. Well, the apartment that had always been their home together and where he had been living after their breakup. Where she had spent the last few weeks alone.

She could see Matt's knuckled turn white as he was holding his bag as she opened the door.

''Come on, let's get inside.'' She said then and she laid her arm on his back and took him inside with her. She brought his bag to the bedroom with the stuff that she had gotten him when she had come to visit him in the hospital. He looked around a bit and looked at the new floor then.

''Come, I thought that you wanted to take a shower.'' She said then and finally he nodded and she just let him do what he wanted because it was his home and she wanted him to feel at ease and he joined her then. She smiled and pulled him closer a she sat down on the couch and she laid against him. Although he did not really hold her, she was just happy laying against him. She was just glad that he wanted to be with her because of their earlier break up. But now it seemed all good and she wanted to pull him through.

''Hey, what do you want to eat?'' She asked as she got up as it was time for dinner.

He shrugged.

''What do you want?'' She asked as she just wanted to give him what he wanted, hoping that he would eat enough.

He shrugged again and walked away then and Gabby turned around and walked to the kitche. She knew that maybe he just needed some time to adjust to it and hopefully to start talking again. She just needed him to talk to know what he wanted because she didn't want to upset him. A bit bummed out she called for some takeout food, did not feel like she should push it onto him and she was just glad that he was home, although she wished I would have been different. Mostly because she had imagined him being home different. Maybe she had been a bit naïve, thinking he would come home and that everything would be fine.

Matt sat on the couch, he wished that he could get out of this room where all the bad stuff had started, but knew that this was his home. He just wanted to be safe and not be in this place with all of the bad memories.

Gabby sat down beside him again but he was too anxious to keep sitting here and he got up, Gabby looking a bit surprised as he jumped up and wandered around the house. She followed him slowly as he walked to the extra room. It had been the room that Kelly had been sleeping in when he had stayed here and now it was mostly just a room where all their mess was stacked up in boxes. He looked as Gabby had unpacked some of the boxes as there had been stuff that she had left here after breaking up with him but now it was mostly empty.

She stood beside him and grabbed his hand with both of her hands. Her chin was on his shoulder.

''We can start changing this room into a nursery…soon.'' She said softly and he turned his head her way, pinching her hand and nodding then.

Finally Gabby felt a bit better, knew that he was trying. It was just not easy now but she still kept believing that it would get better. Tomorrow he was going back to the hospital, to his psychiatrist and hoped that he could finally talk more about what happened.

He was still so tired after the whole day and very soon they went to bed together. She cuddled up with him and she felt so much safer now that she held him.

 ** _Matt tried to wake up, but Jack Nesbitt was right there again, Matt just wanted to get away but knew that there was no getting away from him. His men would just capture him again._**

 ** _''_** ** _What do you know about my operations, why were you talking to that cop?'' Jack asked as he walked closer to Matt. The men had just taken him here._**

 ** _''_** ** _Katja…'' Matt just said, trying not to think about what happened to her._**

 ** _''_** ** _She is not of your concern anymore….'' Jack just said. ''But I am sure you don't want to follow her into death…so you should talk to me.''_**

Gabby woke up, surprised Matt was not holding her hand anymore and she sat up, Matt missing from the bed and worried she got up. She was so scared that he would be gone again after disappearing once. Even if it was not Nesbitt, what would he disappear again?

She saw him sitting on the ground then, sitting on the spot where she had found Katja. He was shaking a bit and she knew that he also knew that that was the place where Katja was killed and she wanted to know what happened but knew that Matt couldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her because it was still too hard on him

Slowly Gabby sat beside him and looked as he was looking on the floor, his chin was on his arms, which were resting on his knees as he looked at the floor.

''hey, it is cold out here, let's go back to bed.'' She said softly as she sat down beside him, caressing him over his back and he looked at her. She was worried that he did not want to come back to bed with her but finally he did get up and walked back to bed with her. She grabbed his hand and helped him get up and he walked back to bed with her. In bed she wrapped her arms around him, hoping that he would allow that but he did and she held him close, hoping that he would not get up again. She needed him to feel okay and although she knew it would take a while, she just wanted him to sleep at least, hoping that he would feel better. She was still worried when she was holding him, because he felt so tin and bony but she knew that his body was not the biggest problem. But then she kissed him again on the back of his head and felt and heard that he was asleep and finally she closed her eyes again and fell asleep, still feeling grateful that she got to hold him in her arms after all.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is home but he does not seem to be doing so well. Gabby is bit upset that he still does not talk to her and she just wishes that he did but also knows that it is hard on him. But he was happy when they talked about the nursery, so will the baby bring them closer together and get him to talk after all and open up and let him get better?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the response! Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it at the end!**

Gabby was waiting on the hallway in the hospital. She was so anxious about Matt coming from the office of his doctor. She just hoped that he would finally open up to the doctor. Even it was not against her, he could at least talk against the doctor she hoped. It would hopefully make him feel better and if they knew what happened, they could hopefully help him because they would know what had happened.

She couldn't even focus on reading the book she had taken and she kept on waiting. Finally the door opened and Matt walked outside. He walked her way and she got up then and hugged him.

''hey, how are you doing?'' She asked as she hugged him and as he leaned back, he smiled.

''Could you talk about it?'' She asked then, hoping he did and he nodded, just a bit. But she smiled proud at him and kissed him on cheek. She grabbed his hand and they walked outside, to the car. She thought that he did look a bit shaken up.

In the car he kept looking down and she tried to think about something to cheer him up and take his mind of all the things he was going through and she drove to home depot and together they choose a color for the extra bedroom, for the nursery. He pointe around to all of them and he was just smiling again now. When they got home she put all the sutf fin the extra bedroom and he fell asleep on the couch.

''I am just going out to do some shopping…I will see you in a bit, will you be okay?'' She asked but he was fast asleep on the couch. She left a note for him on the table and walked out then, hoping that he would be oaky. She just hoped that he would not be scared while he was alone.

She went to the shop, maybe even a little happy that she was alone for a bit. As happy as she was to have Matt home, it was hard to be around him all day because she had no idea how he felt because he was not talking. Even though he said a few words every now and then, it was still hard.

Gabby came home, a little surprised that Matt was no longer asleep on the couch and she walked around, looking what he was doing and she had no idea where he was. But finally she heard something in the extra bedroom and walked to there and slowly opened the door. She saw Matt sitting on the ground, carefully painting the wall in a nice shade of brown.

''What are you doing?'' She smiled as she kneeled down by him and he looked at the jar of paint in his hands and looked at her with a smile.

''For baby…'' He mumbled softly and turned back to the wall and kept painting. She sat down Bessie him and grabbed one of the extra brushes from the ground and then and started painting as well and he smiled a there for a second before continuing to paint. She was smiling as well nog because she was so happy that he was doing this because he seemed to be happy about doing this. He had even been saying something.

Suddenly they bumped into each other and she raised her hands.

''I am so sorry.'' She said then as he looked a bit startled but smiled then at her.

''There is paint on your shirt.'' She mumbled then as she tried to get it off, feeling really sorry that she had bumped into him. But he shrugged then with a smile, like it did not really matter and they walked to the bedroom so he could change his shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and sat down on the bed, a little tired. When Gabby turned around she looked little worried a this back. There were scars from cuts all over his back. They had not seen it before but she saw it now. Some still seemed like they had just healed really recently and she felt scared. Had they done this to him?

Startled she let her hands go down his back and her fingers touched the scars. It made her scared. It was the first time that she saw them and it made her so worried. She knew he had been through a lot but she knew now that it had bene worse than all of them had even imagined.

He was still sitting on the bed and she pulled her hand back. She did not want to startle him again and handed him a new shirt. He got up then again as he put the shirt over his upper body while Gabby tried to keep a straight face. It hurt that he had been hurt. She grabbed his hand then and they walked to the kitchen, where she was making dinner and he tried to help him as much as he could.

Gabby looked as he was cutting the vegetables for the soup and she was still shaken up after seeing all the scars on his back. They had dinner together and he was still so tired that they went to bed together soon.

She laid down in bed and grabbed his hand when he suddenly moved closer and grabbed her, pulled her against him. His nose was buried in her hair and he suddenly started to cry. She turned around and kissed him on his forehead.

''hey, it is fine…it is all good…I got you here…'' She said then and caressed him over his arm, trying to hold him as good as she could. Finally he seemed to calm down and she kept holding him as he fell asleep. She was just scared because of all the scars and what he had gone through. He had seemed to be doing so well but now that he was tired, he just seemed to eb on the edge of losing it all again.

 ** _Matt tried to move and get away, but he was tied down to the chair again._**

 ** _He was so hungry and he just wanted some water. The door to the room opened and he hoped that one of the man would finally bring him some food or water. He was not sure how much longer he could take it, but he had to be strong. He wanted to return home. Gabby had wanted to come with news. He had wanted to know that news._**

 ** _He looked up the man, whom kneeled down by him._**

 ** _''_** ** _So what do you know about Nesbitt's operations.''_**

 ** _''_** ** _nothing…'' Matt mumbled. His lips were so dry and he just wanted the water the man was holding._**

 ** _''_** ** _Why was the police working with you?''_**

 ** _''_** ** _I don't know.'' Matt just said then, longing for the bottle of water the man was holding._**

 ** _''_** ** _Hmmm.'' The man shrugged then, turning around and walking away. As the door closed again Matt looked down, sobbing softly._**

Gabby kept holding him as he was asleep, Matt softly shaking in her arms and she kept holding him. What if he would never be the man again that he had been before disappearing?

* * *

NOTE: Matt has been talking a bit, to both his doctor and even a bit to Gabby although it was just one sentence, but Gabby still happy especially when he started with the painting of the room but then she found out that he is covered in scars on his back and at night he broke down again and we got a little flashbacks. But will Gabby tell his doctor about the scars? Will she found out how he got them and will the upcoming baby will keep Matt feeling better and being strong?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the response! Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it at the end!**

She looked as he was getting changed and she tried not to look at his back, but it seemed like her eyes were still pulled to the scars. He was turned away to the wardrobe and caught her looking at his back in the mirror.

She looked down, feeling but finally he started talking then. She looked up a bit surprised but tried to listen to him and support him as he was talking.

''They….they told me to…they kept telling me to talk…but I didn't.'' He said as she pulled him closer. His lip was shaking as he was trying to keep the tears from flowing. What he was saying was not making a lot of sense to her and she did not want to upset him again.

''They told me…they told me that they would let me go….so I told them…again that I didn't know…'' He said then and she stood closer to him. Maybe talking would make him feel better. She stood close to him and caressing him over his arm, hoping that he could finally talk about.

''Did they let you go then?'' She asked hoping that it would keep on talking. But then he walked away from her and walked to the baby room, grabbing a brush again and he started to paint the wall that they hadn't gotten to yesterday. She stood in the doorway, looking as he was doing the work and knew she had pushed him too far and he did not want that. She felt bad for pushing him too far.

She knew it had been hard ever since they found him back but she just didn't want to see him hurting.

He just kept on painting and she helped him. At least they got to spend time together now.

''Come on…we should go eat something…we can go out for dinner if you like.'' She said and Matt was silent for a second and nodded then and she took his hand as they walked to the car and they go tin. She was just happy that he had finally talked to her but she knew she had to tell his doctor about this. It made her sad to hear what they had all done to him.

She drove to the Italian that they both really liked and he held the door open for her. He was smiling a she looked at the menu and Gabby looked aise then,s aw the woman on the table beside him looking at them.

''That is the man that was in the paper. He was missing.'' The woman said as she looked at Matt and Gabby was sure that she didn't want them to hear it but Matt did hear it and looked down at his plate. He put one elbow on the table, it was like he put his hand against his ear as he did not want to hear them talking about him. Gabby looked at them and tried to look a bit angry, hoping it would shut them up.

The woman looked down now as their food arrived and Gabby was just happy when Matt was eating and he actually seemed to enjoy it.

''Hey, how are you doing?'' The woman suddenly said as she got up and walked to their table. ''I saw something happened to you in the paper.''

Gabby tried not to get mad as this was none of her business but she still talked to him and she knew that it would upset Matt and that made her so angry.

Matt just looked at her, shivering a bit but he got up then and walked away. Gabby looked as he walked to the bathroom and looked at the woman then

''Okay, why? Why do you have to walk up to us?'' She said upset.

''I was just wonder-''

'''He is not doing well as you can see.'' Gabby said angry and she got up then. She paid for her and Matt and walked to the car with him now. She was just happy that he was not crying but he was shaking a bit but smiled at her then.

''Dinner…dinner was good…'' He said slowly and she smiled again.

They went back inside and he smiled again at her as they walked to the bedroom.

''By the way…we can go by the firehouse after you have been to the doctor tomorrow…they are all excited to see you.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded with a smile as he got undressed and she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his neck.

He turned around then and looked at her.

''All those scars….they worry me…'' She admitted then.

He pulled free from her embrace and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked down but looked up then.

''Every time…I said I didn't know…I said I didn't know about all of…. I didn't know all about his operations…and they hurt me…'' He stammered then and Gabby just felt so bad. He was shivering a bit but kept on talking then.

''They told me…they told me that they would hurt people from…people from the firehouse…and they said they would hurt you…'' He said then. ''And I just…I just didn't want anybody else to get worried except for me…''

Gabby finally sat down beside him and held him, holding him tight as he was shaking again but glad that he was finally talking again. They laid down as she kept holding him and he calmed down again.

''You should tell the doctor tomorrow about the scars on your back and what happened when they kept you captive.'' Gabby said as she caressed the side of his face and he nodded.

Then he pulled her closer and he laid his hand over the baby bump that was slowly getting bigger and bigger. It was not big at all but it was visible.

''I am so happy to have you….'' He whispered softly then.

''I will be here for you every step along the way.'' She promised and he smiled at him. ''Just take it a step at the time, tell us what happened but don't upset yourself.''

He nodded and they shared a kiss before falling asleep, Matt finally sleeping calmly in her arms. She tried not to shivering because of what they told her today and she felt so bad what they had done to him, but with all the excitement he seemed to have with their upcoming baby and that he kept talking a bit more and even talked every now and that was enough to believe that it would all be fine.

* * *

NOTE: Matt has been talking a bit but also struggled a lot as he talked a bit about what happened and he even got so upset that he walked back to the room to paint and so he did not have to talk again but when they went out for dinner another woman came up to them to ask about him because Matt has bene in the paper as a missing person and it upset him but he did open up a bit later and said that he is so happy that they are together and that she is here for him through all of this. Big chapter coming up with Matt visiting the doctor and the firehouse.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the response! Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it at the end!**

''….and I said I knew….I didn't….but I didn't….I didn't…want anybody else to…to get hurt…and he let me go….but then when I wanted…when I wanted to walk out the room….'' Matt said then as he got tears in his eyes.

''If you don't want to tell me, don't tell me.'' The doctor said as he knew just thinking about what happened was hurting the man.

''Look, it is good if you can talk about what happened with me but I don't want you to hurt…just know you are always safe to tell everything here.'' The doctor said then as he knew it was time to finish up the session, not so much because of the time but he knew the man could not take much longer anymore.

Matt just nodded and walked out then. He just wanted to be out of here to a place where he did have to go back to those weeks that Nesbitt had had him. It was like his brain was trying to block it but then people kept talking to him about it and that hurt. It hurt to think about it again. He walked to the waiting room. he was so happy that Gabby was there as she seemed like the only person he could really trust…and she was so sweet to him…he was just happy that she had forgiven him for disappearing. He hugged her, so happy to hold her again and he hoped that soon, he could be the boyfriend for her again that he should be because of their baby. He just hoped he could do that…but she was amazing and without her support the would never be able to do it.

''How did it go?''

Matt just shrugged and she nodded, not sure how to reply because she was not sure how it really gone because he was not really talking again.

She walked to the car with him again and just tried to smile to him as they were going to firehouse and she was hoping that it would have a great afternoon with the guys and that it would make him feel better and talking with the guys would make him talk more. If they were talking about all the things he used to talk about before with all of them was maybe something that would make it easy for him to return to normal.

She held his arm as they walked into the common room and she just hoped that everybody would react like nothing was up. But obviously they all looked a bit shocked when they saw him. Matt walked inside, slowly and looked around then.

Kelly tried to take a deep breath as he saw his friend. He looked better than the last time he had seen him when he had visited him in the hospital, but Matt still looked so think and scared compared to the man he was before.

But then he jumped up.

''Great to see you here man…'' Kelly said and he walked Matt's way.

''hey…'' Matt said softly as all the man kept talking to him and he wasn't sure who to listen to. Honestly it all overwhelmed him so much.

''Let's go and sit down…'' Kelly said then.

Matt nodded slowly as Kelly guided him to the table and they sat down. They tried to talk a bit calmer now as they saw that they talking so much and fast to overwhelming on Matt. Matt didn't say much but they still tried to entertain him.

''Matt, did you see the football yesterday?'' Kelly asked then and finally Matt started to smile a bit. He had seen it this morning so he would finally be able to talk about something.

''yes…I watched it this morning…before going…before going to the doctor.'' Matt finally said and they all talked about it and Gabby was so glad as he as finally talking a bit more. The old conversations they always had was enough to get him back to the old good times and she hoped that it would make him feel better.

''By the way…we got something to tell you….'' Gabby said.

Matt looked at her, not sure if she was going to tell them the good news and what to say to them. Was she going to tell them about the baby? It made him a tiny bit nervous but he was really excited for him to know. The baby and Gabby were the only people that were keeping him together now so that he could not completely fall apart, but he was so happy about the baby.

''We are expecting a baby.'' She said then and all of them seemed to be happy, but also worried but they were hiding that form Matt. After they celebrated the news a bit Matt and Gabby were ready to go home as Matt seemed so tired.

''They looked at me…so weird…'' Matt said then as he looked out of the window but she could see tears filling his eyes. Sometimes it seemed like it was like old times but then soon he broke down again to that fragile person he was sometimes.

''They are just worried about you…and you know, they were also really happy for us about the baby.'' She said but Matt kept looking out of the window. He was out of his happy please now and back in his unhappy place and that made her so sad. It had been going so well.

As she parked the car Matt walked out and into the apartment. She walked after him, hoping that he would be doing okay because it upset her that he was so upset again when he walked to the baby room, grabbing a brush and started to paint the wall again.

''Matt the room is done…there is no more pa-''

Angry he made strokes with the brush and Gabby was quiet then. He kept making the strokes angry and finally the tears streamed down his cheeks but finally it seemed like it was actually calming him down. She just let him go, let him paint the wall until he seemed to collapse.

''Matt…'' She just said softly and he dropped the brush on the ground then and started sobbing. She sat down beside him on the ground and pulled him against her again and tried to comfort him but when he finally stopped crying, he fell asleep against her and she realized that today might have been a bit much for him. He was asleep but he still seemed so stressed.

She had barely ever seen him cry before all of this and she gritted her teeth, angry because Nesbitt had changed him to this broken man.

* * *

NOTE: Matt has been talking a bit to the doctor again and we got a bit more insight and of course we will still find out more in the upcoming chapters! He went to the firehouse a bit later and while the guys overwhelmed him a bit at first and did not talk at first but then when the guys started to talk about sports he finally started talking again and he and Gabby even talked about their baby. After that Matt got upset though because of the guys were a bit shocked when eh saw him he suddenly went to the baby room and was just trying to pain there as he was so upset. He collapsed then and Gabby was just so angry at Nesbit for doing this to him…this sure isn't over yet!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Gone

 **Wow, I am so overwhelmed again! Thank you so much for all the response! Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it at the end!**

2 days later

Gabby was walking from the bedroom to the bathroom. Although she had had a great day, she did not feel great this morning at all. The problem was that she kept feeling sick throughout the day, not just in the morning. She knew that it was because she was pregnant but she just wished that it would stop soon. It was terrible and she didn't want to feel sick. Although she was off work now because she had to look after matt, she hoped she could go back soon and when she went back, that she would be less sick every day. Her pants were starting to fit more tight to the point she had wished she had already bought some maternity pants, but she had been to stubborn to buy it yet.

Hurrying she ran to the bathroom, throwing up and she heard Matt walk in behind her, worried and holding her hair back as she was throwing up dinner again. They had just been watching a movie on the bed and now she was here again.

Matt handed her a towel, laying his hand on her shoulders.

''I am really sorry….you feel sick….'' He said then and she wiped the towel past his mouth. He was still rubbing over her shoulders.

''It is because of the baby.'' She said as she turned around and hugged him, It was so sweet that he was trying to look after her. He walked to the bed with her again and they hugged, watching the movie again and he had his hand on the baby bump, slowly caressing the baby bump.

The last 2 days had still not been easy. Although Matt seemed to be a bit calmer, especially now he got to work on the baby room and that seemed to calm him down a lot but he still was not talking a lot. She just wished he would talk a bit more. He didn't have to talk about his disappearance but she just wished that he would just talk about the daily things that they had already talked about.

In the movie somebody fired a gun and Matt started to breathe heavily. He tried to hide it from Gabby but he felt so worried and he just wanted to get out of here, feeling panicked.

''I am going to walk outside.' 'Matt said as he wanted to hurry outside. It was just because he got so much worries in his head. He knew that the police was keeping them safe and they were trying to arrest Nesbit, but it was like his mind was suddenly racing again and he just needed to get out of here, get some fresh air.

''Matt, wait, I am going to grab my jacket.'' Gabby said then as she wanted to walk out.

''I can…I can go to the park on my own!'' He said upset and Gabby looked as he walked to the door and walked out then. He was right, he could take a walk on his own but as he kept getting so upset and overwhelmed she had just wanted to walk with him, to make sure that he was okay.

When she arrived at the park close to their house she saw him sitting on the couch there, shaking a bit because of the cold.

''hey…'' She just said as she sat down beside him and put his jacket around his shoulders. She was just happy that she had taken it now because he seemed so cold.

He looked aside at her and grabbed her hand then.

''Sorry…'' He mumbled then

''don't be sorry…you don't have to be sorry.'' She said then and sat close to him. She was feeling a bit cold but even more worried about him was that he was shivering, but close together they were finally both warming up a bit.

''Can you tell me why you are so upset?'' She asked then. He looked down.

''I feel so stu…stupid…acting like this….'' He said softly.

''it is not stupid Matt, you are just struggling, but you have to talk to somebody about what happened to you, it is easier to get it out then to struggle about it alone.'' She said and he looked down, at his hand. He just wanted to feel better but did not know how to talk about it. He knew that he had to go back in his mind to the time that he was in hands of Nesbitt and all the things that had happened then. He did not want to think about it again and have all those memories haunt through his brain again.

 **''** **Matt, Matt, you really messed up this time…didn't you?'' Nesbitt said as he was sitting in front of Matt. Matt wanted to get up but the two men pushed him back down on the chairs and he was scared they could crush his shoulders. But he was more angry than scared.**

 **He should have never taken the job from Jack and now he had tried to do the right thing, he had wanted to bring justice but now he was here.**

 **''** **There was a girl coming to your apartment after we went away…what is she? A girl? Your girl?''**

 **Gabby! Matt thought worried. She had wanted to come over to talk to him, what if they would hurt her!?**

 **''** **What did you do to her?''**

 **''** **Nothing…yet…'' Nesbit said then.**

''Are you still worried Nesbit is somewhere out there, worried to find you?'' she asked as he was gritting his teeth and thinking about the things that had happened.

''No…not really…not about me…but I am scared…scared that he is going to hurt you….'' He admitted then. ''He…he kept saying he would hurt you.''

''Antonio and the other policemen are keeping a close eye on us to know that we will be okay.''

He nodded and she realized now that it was not just Nesbitt but he was just scared, scared because he was just scared of being hurt again or that anybody else was getting hurt because of him.

''Nobody will ever hurt you like that again, I promised and I will promise you again…'' She said then as she caressed his hand.

''You are strong and you are going to get over this. I know it has been a lot and honestly it still will be a lot, but you can overcome…and I will be here for you.'' She promised again, although he had told him this before and he nodded then and smiled.

They walked back home and at home, she felt a lot better, not just because she was not feeling so bad another but also because Matt had finally opened up to her.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt were watching a movie together and then Gabby felt sick because of the pregnancy and threw up and matt was trying to care for her but when they went back he suddenly panicked because he didn't feel safe somehow and went outside, even though Gabby didn't want to let him go alone but when she looked for him later she found him and tried to talk about it and we got some more insight and she promised him again they can get through this. Upcoming: Kelly tries to get old times again with Matt but that is not as easy as expected.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

4 days later

Gabby looked as Matt was pushing the wooden shelve against the wall, drilling it then and checking if it was secure and she walked in behind him.

''That is amazing…'' She smiled and she kissed him on his cheek and he smiled proud.

After he had gotten home from the therapy this morning he hadn't been really cheerful but now he had gotten to do some work for the baby he was really happy and proud again.

''Look at that, you are just going to make the whole baby room. I am sure baby can't wait to be born because it is just getting prettier and prettier.'' She said and he gave her a small smile but still didn't really seem sure what to do and she laid her arms around him. He kissed her on her forehead but moved from her arms then to keep on working on the room.

''Matt, we have to go to the dinner soon.''

He nodded slowly and looked a bit worried. He just wanted to keep on working for the baby. He wanted to show Gabby that he could pull himself together to be a dad but knew he had to get ready to go to Antonio and Laura but honestly he was a little worried about going to Antonio because Antonio had found him after he had been missing. But they both got ready to leave then.

Gabby held Matt's hand as they walked to the door by Laura and Antonio. Laura had invited them over for dinner, hoping that it would make the couple feel better. Gabby looked at Matt and was so glad that he was smiling. He had been working on the baby room the whole afternoon and she had been so happy about it. He seemed so proud and he had the right to be, he had been working hard but after making sure all the walls were painted right, he had put up two big shelves for the pictures and the books for their baby and she was glad tha the had done that. She knew that he was trying really hard.

''Hey guys.'' Antonio greeted them as he let them inside.

Antonio was glad to see that Matt seemed to be somewhat better than he was before but he still didn't seem to be doing too well.

''Where are Eva and Diego?'' Gabriela asked as they sat down by the table.

''Oh, they are at mom and dads….'' Antonio said as he walked out with some wine.

''Antonio, you know neither of them don't drink wine.'' Laura hissed and Gabby smirked.

''I would love one…but I can't she smiled as she pointed at the slightly showing baby bump.

''Sorry, can't get used to the idea that some guy knocked my sister up.'' Antonio said then but he looked a bit unsure when Matt was not laughing and got up to grab some water for the both of them.

''Talking about that…I collected some stuff for you.'' Laura said and she walked away, getting back with a large box and put it in front of them.

''Just some stuff I always kept from our kids…for you.'' She said.

''That is great, thank you so much!'' Gabby smiled and Matt was looking through the box, not saying much.

There was a stuffed bear and he picked it up from the box.

''The baby will love it…'' he said slowly and they thanks Antonio and Laura again as Laura got ready to put the food on the table. During the dinner, Gabby was worried because Matt was not talking at all and Antonio looked at her as they brought their plates to the kitchen.

''Gabby are you sure it is a good idea to stay with Matt….'' Antonio said worried.

''He is doing better…''

''he still seems like only a ghost of himself…'' Antonio said.

''Well, he has bene through a lot but he can get through this. We can get through this.'' Gabby tried to assure her brother.

''Don't get me wrong, I am just worried about you.'' Antonio said. ''I know you love Matt but I don't want him to drag you down.''

Gabby just shook her head, feeling her hurt that her brother that was not feeling good about what she was doing. Sure, it was not the easiest to be with him now especially because he was feeling so bad about it all but it just made her upset because she was trying and Matt was trying too.

They got ready to leave s they were both really tired but it had been a great dinner and it made Gabby happy that Matt seemed to have enjoyed it.

''Thanks for the dinner…it was great….'' Matt finally burst out and he even smiled at Laura and Antonio then and Laura smiled.

''Thanks, I am glad you enjoyed it.'' She smiled then and Antonio wasn't sure what to say as Gabby pulled Matt with her to the car and they left.

Gabby was still angry because of what her brother had said. She knew that he was just worried now she was pregnant and that Matt wasn't doing all too well but his words only made her more worried.

Matt had the box with all of the stuff that Laura and Antonio had packed for them on their lap and at home he couldn't wait to bring it to the living room.

He walked back into the baby room and she looked as the grabbed the stuffed bear from the box and put it on the shelf, as well as some of the box. He was smiling and it made her feel so happy and knew that Antonio was wrong. Nobody would be a better dad than Matt.

Suddenly he looked at one of the books and started to laugh.

''What is that?'' She asked with a smile and he held it up.

''I always used to read the book to Violet….Miffy.'' He smiled as he swapped through the pages and she smiled, looked along with him at the little book.

''Our baby will love it when he or she is old enough.'' He said then and he laid his hand again on the baby bump that was slowly starting to show a bit and she smiled.

''I guess so…just five more weeks and we will know the gender.'' She said then and he nodded.

''I can't wait.'' He smiled and kissed her. Gabby was so certain that Antonio was wrong. Because the baby and them together was the only thing that was good and trusted for Matt now, it was the most important thing he had right now. And that was why Antonio was wrong. Matt would be the best dad and she trusted that. It would be great and he would overcome all the problems that he was having.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is still not talking a lot but he is doing his work in the baby room as much as he can and Gabby is really happy with that and knows that the baby brings him comfort. They went out for dinner and Antonio also expressed his worries about Gabby staying with Matt and he being the daddy of their baby but at home Matt was being so happy about becoming a dad again and Gabby is sure that he will be the best dad.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

3 days later

Matt was sitting in the therapist office and was looking out of the window. He heard the clock ticking and knew that he had to talk, but didn't say much.

''I am getting closer to my old weight again…..'' Matt said slowly and softly then.

''That is really good news.'' The therapist said then. Matt nodded, feeling so awkward. Every time he was here he did not know what to say because he also didn't know what to say. He did want to talk but he just didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk about it, because he knew he should and because it would make Gabby really happy as well if he could finally open up but it was mostly also that he didn't want to remembered to all that happened. It still hurt him to think about all that had happened and although it got easier he still tried to avoid all those memories.

But he did want to talk about it and finally he took a deep breath and started to talk then.

''They….They kept asking me to tell…to tell them what the police knew…and I don't know…'' He said sad.

''What did you tell them?''

''That I didn't know…and Baxter threw the food…on the ground and hit me….he kept hitting me….'' Matt mumbled softly as he looked down, fiddling his nails and not feeling well about talking about it at all.

The therapist was still and not asking for anything and Matt took a deep breath.

''I just lied then…I lied about what the cops knew. I was so hungry…but I didn't know…'' He said then and tears filled his eyes. ''They kept hurting me…and told me that they would hurt everybody I care about….and I told them not to do that…and they hurt me even more.''

''Can you tell me what they did to you?''

''He kept hitting me…I don't want to talk about it.'' Matt said then and he got up then.

''Session is over, right?'' He asked then.

''Well, there is ten minutes left.''

''I want to go.'' Matt said and before the therapist could say anything he walked outside.

''How did it go?'' Gabby asked as she jumped up in the waiting room and grabbed his arm as they walked to the car.

''Okay.'' He just said then and they walked to the car, Gabby not thinking that it had been a good session. He seemed anxious again, scared like he was expecting somebody would come to hurt him again and she just drove home.

At home he made his way to the baby room and she just let him bee, she knew that it was his way of dealing with all that he had talked about in therapy but instead she walked to the balcony and tried not to cry. She knew he was trying and she was so proud of all the work he had done on the baby room and he was getting better it was still hard dealing with him. She knew that it would get better but it still made her sad every now and then. But finally she did walk back to make dinner for the both of them, hopeful and knew they would get out of this.

''Dinner is ready.''

''not hungry.'' He just said as he was working on the wood and Gabby refused to leave.

''Come on, you need to eat and gain weight.''

''I don't want to eat!'' He yelled angry and finally she walked away, sobbing in the kitchen. Had Antonio been right after all? No!

No, they could get through this even when he had no control of his emotions and she knew that he didn't mean it bad. Tired she had dinner and went to bed then, waiting for Matt to come to bed but after waiting for a while but got out of bed then.

Matt was still working in the baby bedroom.

''Come on Matt, you should come to bed.'' She said worried as he didn't even look up from what he was working on. She walked closer to him and squatted down, held his shoulder as she looked at what he was working on.

''What are you doing?''

''Crib.'' Matt just said.

''You should come to bed with me.'' She said then. ''To your own crib.''

He looked at her then and walked with her then. She was relieved he would finally come to bed with her and she wrapped his arms around her.

''Therapy was really hard today. I walked out earlier.'' He admitted then.

''I guessed so.'' She mumbled slowly as she caressed his cheek, cupping his face in her hands as he was talking.

''I told…I told the therapist about what happened while they kept me…that I was hungry and that they wouldn't give me…water or food and I was scared to die…'' He said slowly and she wanted to speak comforting words to him but he just kept on talking.

''they kept hitting me…and when I pretended it didn't bother me…he grabbed a metal rod…and hit me on my back….and I was scared. I should have been brave but I was scared. I was scared because they said that they would hurt you.'' Matt said, his breath starting to race.

''Sjjj, it's okay.'' She said then as she didn't want him all upset again but she knew now where the scars on his back came from and it made her sad.

''Why are you crying?'' he asked then. A few tears made their way down her cheeks.

''it makes me sad this happened to you. I am sad that you got hurt….'' She said then.

''But now I am with you and I am safe.'' He said then. He was saying it more to himself than to her but he didn't want her to be sad too.

She smiled and rolled on top of him, laying close with him and she decided to start about the baby again. She could hear his heart was racing but also knew that he was mostly just getting nervous again by talking about the therapy.

''Just a few more weeks and then we can see our little baby in the ultrasound.'' She mumbled.

''I can't wait to find out….if we are going to have a boy or a girl.'' He smiled then.

''What are you hoping for?'' She asked as he smiled at her, laying on his chest.

''a….I don't mind….I just can't wait to be a dad….and hold our baby.'' He said then. ''But a girl…like you…would be adorable.'' He said then as he was almost falling asleep.

''Or a little boy like you…'' She said then and shared a kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had another therapy sessions but when he finally opened up he did not fell so well because he didn't want to talk about it and left earlier and went home upset and working on the baby room and upsetting Gabby again but she still trusts their love and later they made up and he finally opened up to her and got cheered up again by talking about the baby and they are both so excited.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

7 days later

Gabby walked into the house. She just came back from shift and although he was on light duty, it had still been good to go on shift. She walked back into the house and she felt so tired. She knew that it was because of the baby that seemed to be sucking energy as well but she was still so proud that the baby bump was starting to show a bit more. It was like they were getting closer to being parents.

She heard something in the baby room then and at first she was not sure what it was but then she was really sure that it was a drill then and when she walked onto the hallway and to the baby room she saw that he was drilling the crib together and it was almost done. She was surprised because it looked so nice but then she was even more surprised that he was working on the baby room this early in the morning.

''Hey, you should still in bed…'' She said then as she walked into the baby room and she was wondering if he had even slept at all. When she had left he had still been working on the crib and now it was almost finished.

Besides, he was still in the same clothes as he had been yesterday morning.

''Couldn't sleep.'' He just mumbled and she walked to him.

''The crib looks amazing…'' She smiled then and kissed him on his temple and she dragged him up then and when she looked at his face she was sure that he had not been sleeping. There were dark circles around his eyes and she dragged him along to the bedroom.

''Aren't we going out with Kelly today?'' Matt just protested but she laid him down in bed then.

''You should catch some sleep. '' She said then but he shook his head.

''No I want to get ready to go out for lunch with Kelly.'' He said then and he got up and showered and she just sat on the edge of the bed. She was so happy to have gone on shift but she knew that had not been a great idea to go to shift and just leave him alone. He seemed to be doing okay except that she was sure that he did not sleep.

Matt came walking back from the bathroom and rubbed the towel over his hair and for a second it was like they had just moved in here, before all of the mess had started and he had gone missing.

''How was your shift?'' He asked then when he came walking from the shower and grabbed his clothes and she smiled.

''it was good, it was nice to be back. You don't mind me being back on shift, right? Probably just a bit longer before you are back on shift too.'' She said then and for a second she saw some doubt in face, probably about the fact if it bothered him that she was back on shift but he shook his head then.

''No I don't mind….I mean….by the time I am back you might be off shift again because of maternity leave.'' He joked then as he kissed her on her forehead and she smiled as he was getting better, at least it felt like that and it felt like old times as they got to the car and drove down the restaurant where they often had lunch and they sat down then.

Matt looked at Kelly and Gabby as they were bickering about the sport match that they had watched on shift and he tried to talk along, but had not watched it because he had been working on the baby room.

''What do you know about sport?'' Kelly said then.

''Apparently more than you.'' Gabby huffed.

''It was the referee!'' Kelly mumbled then.

''Oh no! That was not the fault of referee!'' Gabby bickered back with Kelly and when they looked aside, Mat was fast asleep. His head was on his arms on the table and Kelly looked at Gabby.

''He didn't sleep at all last night but he refused to go to sleep this morning.'' Gabby said softly and she laid her hand on his shoulder, but Matt stayed fast asleep. Kelly and Gabby finished their drink soon and they left.

''I am so sorry…I mean… I ruined the lunch.'' Matt said then a she was so tired and he felt really bad about falling asleep in the restaurant and he just wished that he would have gone to sleep last night but all the scary thoughts in his head had kept him away as he was scared for nightmares.

Kelly drove home himself and Matt tried not to feel bad as they told him not to feel bad and they laid on the bed then.

''Sorry I am so tired…'' He said then.

''Don't feel sorry because I am tired too…we can just sleep now.'' She said then and she kissed him then.

They laid there for a few seconds and she knew she had to ask then.

''Why did you not sleep last night?'' She asked then.

''Nightmares…'' he admitted then as she kept caressing him over his head.

''But you have been sleeping before.'' She asked then as she was so not sure about it.

''But…but you were there….you were holding me…'' matt said softly and she felt crappy now for going to shift. She knew that she had to go work but she felt bad that she could not have to gone to shift so he would have gone to bed.

She kept holding him and caressing over his head and finally Matt fell asleep again and she just kept holding him as he was asleep again and soon enough she fell asleep as well. Hopefully they could work this out, because they could not always sleep together.

Could they still overcome his nightmares?

* * *

NOTE: Gabby came back from the first shift that she did on light duty but then she found that Matt was still working on the baby room but he did not sleep at all last night but shrugs it off then and they went out for lunch with Kelly but while Kelly and Gabby were bickering he fell asleep in the restaurant and at home he admitted tha the did not dare to sleep without her because of the nightmares and finally they fell asleep together, but that is still having to work on that.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

3 weeks later

Matt had his hood over his head and ran over the street. He tried to keep the running up as he wanted to build up his stamina again so he could return to work. He tried to keep running and keep on track but his mind kept wondering off and he kept looking around, worried and scared. He pulled the hoodie down even more and tried to hide his face in the hoody, hoping that nobody would recognize him. That none of Jack's guys would be around and would recognize him.

Suddenly he looked behind him and realized that he man that was running after him had been running after him for a while now and it made Matt feel a bit paranoid.

The runner kept running after him and Matt tried to run even faster, almost tripping over his own feet.

He tried to keep running as fast as he could and he was so glad when he was finally back in his street and saw the building where he was living. The other runner was still following him and scared he ran inside, slamming the door shut behind him, sprinting the elevator but when it wasn't coming, Matt dashed up the two stairs and ran inside the apartment, closing the door behind him and he sunk down on the floor, leaning against the door as he was panting.

''Hey…what is wrong?'' Gabby asked as she came walking her way as she had heard him walk in.

''Nothing…just a long run.'' He said as Gabby handed him a towel and he wiped the sweat of his face.

She felt so worried about him because something was definitely worrying him. The last three weeks he seemed to be doing so much better, he was working out to get back to work and he was talking a bit more to her. Although it was not about what happened to him he was talking a lot about basic life.

His weight was getting better again and he talked more to his therapist and she was sure that he would get better but every now and then he seemed so stressed. He got up then and walked to the bathroom with her as he knew they had to leave to the hospital soon.

He felt so stupid because he knew that it was just another runner that was running around and that the person probably had nothing to with Nesbitt.

''So, what is bothering you?'' She asked then as she handed him with some clothes and he shrugged.

''I don't know, I just freaked out when I thought somebody was following me.'' He said then as he grabbed the clean shirt and put it over his head and pulled it down, Gabby somewhat happy that his scars were covered again. It was not that she thought they were ugly, but they gave her a nasty feeling because they knew that they had been hitting him.

''I am just so scared…I mean….I know the police keeps an eye on us because he isn't locked up yet…but I am still worried because Jack Nesbitt is still around somewhere.''

''Matt….he disappeared, nobody knows where he is. He won't just go after you because the police will be on his heels in no time.'' Gabby tried to calm him down but too be honest, she hoped that Jack Nesbitt was found soon and that he would be locked up so that Matt would finally feel calm about it again.

She laid her arm around him then and smiled at him.

''Just let it go, you know that you are safe…that I am safe and that our little baby is safe….'' She said then and finally he nodded and kissed her on her forehead and laid her hands on the baby bump.

''I am just so nervous.'' He admitted then and she nodded.

''I get that, but you should be excited, we are going to find out what gender our baby is going to have…and you can see him or her for the first time!'' She said then and finally he nodded and got changed really quick.

They walked to the car together then and went to the hospital now. As Gabby was at 16 weeks now they would finally found out the gender of their baby and they were both so excited as they got ready for the ultrasound.

Gabby kept pinching Matt's hand as they suddenly saw their baby on the screen.

''Everything is looking great…nothing wrong with your baby.'' The doctor said then and both of them sighed relieved.

''Would you like to find out the gender?'' The doctor asked then.

Matt looked at Gabby and he nodded and Gabby nodded as well.

''Yes please.'' She said then.

''Okay…well…you are having a little girl.'' The doctor smiled then and Gabby pinched Matt's hand and he smiled back at her. They both looked at the screen, at their little daughter and both couldn't stop smiling. They were going to have a little girl!

A little later they walked to the car with a printed picture of the ultrasound and they were both still looking at their daughter. Neither of them could wait until she would be here but knew that there was still a lot of time to go.

They enjoyed the rest of the ultrasound and looked at their little daughter. Although it was just an ultrasound they already knew that they would be beautiful and Matt kept pinching her hand. She just smiled at him and they walked out of the hospital a bit later.

They picked up some food on the way home and laid down on the couch together as they were eating it and he had his arm around her and had her hand on the baby bump. Both of them were so excited now that they knew it was a girl and Gabby smiled then as they finished eating but still holding each other.

''What names are going through your head?''

''Shay…or Leslie'' Matt said then.

''Really?'' Gabby smiled then. She had hoped to name their daughter after Leslie Shay but she was not sure what he would think about it, but now he came with the idea and that made her smile.

''Yes…'' He said then.

''I like Leslie….I really like Leslie..'' Gabby said then as she crawled up against him. She had not expected that he would come with this idea as the first suggestion but it meant a lot to her.

''Leslie Andi Casey?'' He said then as she caressed her over her hair and she smiled then as well.

''Andi…yes I think that is a good idea…'' She said then as she realized that he had also lost his best friend.

They laid together, both still thinking about the ultrasound today and that they knew the gender of their baby now and were even dozing off, when they suddenly heard their bedroom window breaking.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is working to get back to work but although he is getting back in shape, he is still scared and paranoid but he told Gabby and she calmed him down again and they went to the ultrasound in the hospital and found out that they are having a little girl! They already decided on the name but then….what is going to happen now?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

They both just sat here but then Matt got up immediately because he was wondering if somebody was getting in and he walked to the corner, where all the supplies were as he was still working on the nursery and he grabbed the crowbar in the corner.

''Matt, don't go there.'' Gabby hissed and she tried to pull Matt back but Matt pulled free from her hands and walked towards the stairs. He was still holding the crowbar and Gabby wanted to stop him. First he had seen so scared but now he just seemed to be in a rage and angry he walked to their bedroom. Gabby walked after him and she hid behind him a she opened the door to the bedroom. But then they saw that there was nobody in there or nobody was trying to get in but then they was a stone on the ground.

Matt kicked against the stone and ran to the window but there was nothing to be found now.

He threw the crowbar on the ground and Gabby jumped back.

''Matt, please…'' She said then as she was just so sad because it seemed that he was so angry. She was not scared of him but…she was not used to see him this angry. His emotions just seemed to be all over the place. He was more scared than before and got so angry now, way angrier than before. He had always been so calm but now he was just raging.

''Matt, somebody through a stone to the window, can have been one of the boys of the neighbor…I don't know Matt…just let's not worry about something that might not even be as serious as you think.'' She said although she knew that that was not true. She was fearing a swell that it was definitely one of Nesbit's man and not the one of the neighbor boys.

''You should tell your brother.'' Matt said really strained it still made her sad how he was still struggling with his emotions. She could see that he was scared but also that he was so angry. But she felt exactly the same, but she also tried to show it too much. They had to stay calm.

She walked out of the bedroom as Matt sat down at the bed, not sure how to react and she got her phone.

''Antonio, we really have some….we are in trouble.'' She said then and a little later she walked back into the bedroom and sat down beside him.

''Hey, I just talked with Antonio and he invited us over to stay in his house for a few days…just so that we both feel better…and they are still tracing down Nesbitt.''

Matt nodded then and Gabby smiled. Together they started to pack all of their stuff that they needed to take for their stay with Antonio and Gabby tried to stay calm.

Although Antonio had invited them over she was worried that Antonio would feel about matt now as Antonio still seemed to be a bit worried about Matt being together with her again and being the dad of the baby.

As they had packed most of their stuff they finally went to bed, trying to sleep, even thought both of them were a little worried about what happened. They didn't know what had happened and whom had done it, but at least they would not be home anymore tomorrow. She just hoped that it would give Matt some peace of mind. It was scary to see him so angry or sad or scared.

Gabby fell asleep then, sleeping beside him as they were laying on the bed and falling asleep,, hoping that it would turn out alright.

When she woke up she suddenly saw that Matt was gone and worried she got up. His bag that she was packing with him was still there and they would go to Antonio soon, but now he was missing again.

''Matt?'' She yelled as she ran through the house, looking around for him but he was nowhere to be found.

''Come on… '' She whispered as she walked around and opened the door to the nursery, hoping that he was working on the nursery, because at least she would find him. But the nursery was also empty and scared she made another round through the house, but there was really no trace of him anywhere in the house. She kept looking around and tried to call his phone, but heard his phone going off on his nightstand then and worried she sat down on the couch, trying not opt stress too much because he also knew that that would be bad for the baby. But she felt so scared now that he was suddenly gone again.

Slowly she got up and again started to pack their bags as she just tried to keep herself sane. He would probably just be back in just a bit.

Finally she heard the front door open she sprinted that way. Matt came walking in in his running clothes and angry she tugged the earphones from his ears.

''Really?'' She yelled angry.

''What is wrong?''

''I thought you were gone again…couldn't you leave a note!'' She said a bit angry. She felt so angry with him because she knew that he should know that she was worried about him and angry she shoved him aside then.

''What?'' Matt asked then as he held up his hands, wondering why she was so angry at him out of nowhere. She backed off a bit as he sounded angry now as well.

''I was so worried and you were just out for a run? Couldn't you wake me up or at least leave a note?''

''I am sorry, I just wanted things to be all normal again.'' Mat said then.

''Well….I was worried, you know why? Because I have been worried all the time since you were gone. I was worried every day and just kept on waiting for you to come home every day. Ofcourse I get worried when you are suddenly gone again!'' She said upset.

''I am sorry…'' He said then and she just looked away, finished packing their bags and he stood behind her then.

''Are you forgiving me little girl?'' He said then as he laid his hand on her baby bump. Finally Gabby smiled and kissed him as they continued packing their bags. Both of them were scared but knew they would get through this together. After they finished packing their bags they left their apartment and right before getting into the car, Matt walked to the nursery and just looked at the room for just a bit longer they walked to the car and drove off, even their home no longer a safe place.

* * *

NOTE: Their window got broken and they are worried about Nesbitt or one of his guys being after them again and Gabby called Antonio and he told them to come to his house and stay there until Nesbitt was found. But how his Antonio going to deal with Matt being in his home and is that going to give any trouble? Will they finally find Nesbitt soon?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

Gabby stood by the window, looking as Matt and Antonio came back from their run. Matt had wanted to go earlier this morning but Antonio hadn't allowed him to go alone, so they had gone together. Both of them seemed a bit strained. Before they had gotten along so well but it seemed that since Matt had gotten back Antonio seemed so strained with Matt and the other way around as well.

They walked inside and none of them was talking.

''How is baby?'' Matt smiled then as he walked to Gabby and kissed her and Antonio smiled.

''What is going to be the name of the little girl?'' Antonio asked as Gabby had told him that it would be a girl, but hadn't said anything about the name yet.

''It's-'' Gabby started then as she was interrupted by Matt.

''No that is a secret.'' Matt said then as he laid his hand over the baby bump and kissed her in her neck.

''Why?'' Antonio frowned.

''Well, we shouldn't tell everything yet…right?'' Matt said then and Gabby just nodded, not liking her brother and her boyfriend so opposed to each other.

''That is all right, we will find out in a few months then, I guess.'' Antonio said as he got up but looked at Matt really dirty then and Matt walked away then.

Gabby walked after him as he walked towards the shower and was he was finished with undressing.

''Want to join me?'' He asked then as he stretched his hand out and she doubted for a second as she felt a bit awkward as it was not their own home but finally she nodded with a smile and she undressed and joined him in the shower.

She stood against him and his hands caressed over the baby bump.

''is little Leslie Andi enjoying it?'' He mumbled softly a she pulled her closer and she smiled and turned around then.

''I guess so…I can't feel her kicking yet.''

''It won't be long anymore.'' He said then she nodded. It was so nice that he seemed to brighten up and open up every time they talked about the baby. As Matt got out of the shower he handed her a towel as well and both of them got ready for dinner.

''Antonio is cooking now Laura is gone to my parents with the kids…that can't be much good.'' Gabby smiled but as soon as Gabby said Antonio's name Matt seemed to get a bit uncomfortable.

''What is wrong?'' She asked then and Matt shrugged.

''I don't know.'' He just said shortly.

''I am grateful he took us in though and keeps us safe…'' Matt said then as they made their way downstairs and both of them walked off to the dining table and after dinner they enjoyed some card games with drinks.

''I am going to go to bed.'' Matt announced then as he got up, although he was on track with getting back in shape he still got tired so easily and he wanted to walk away when Gabby grabbed his wrist.

''ah come on Matt…we are having such a great time. Stay just a little longer.'' She said then.

''Yeah, why don't you stay a little longer and have another beer, you have changed.'' Antonio said as he was getting all the cards together again to spread them out again so they could play again but Matt just shook his head.

''Yes I changed.'' Matt just said then, cold and the room filled with an awkward silence. Gabby bit her lip and felt really awkward.

''I am going to bed.'' Matt said then again and he kissed Gabby on her head before leaving to go to bed. Antonio cleared his throat and walked back to the kitchen and Gabby got up.

''What is it with you and Matt? You are like two stubborn kids.''

Antonio just shook his head as he wanted to put his beer back in the fridge and Gabby crossed her arms. It was affecting her that her boyfriend and her brother seemed to strained with each other and it made her worried.

''What don't you like about Matt? It is like you hate him and you want to piss him off.''

''I saw how much he hurt you by disappearing.'' Antonio explained. ''I saw how much he hurt you and I don't like seeing you hurt.''

''You know that Matt did not choose for that! He didn't choose to hurt me, he was hurt himself!'' Gabby said angry. She got where her brother was coming from but it also made her so angry that he blamed Matt from disappearing.

''You know that he is covered in scars right? Physically and mentally. They abused him, tortured him and starved him and you still want to blame him for hurting me by disappearing? That is ridiculous Antonio!'' Gabby said upset.

''I know…it is just…well…you are my little sister…and I don't want any man to hurt you.''

Gabby rolled her eyes and got up then and walked to the room where they were staying. They were sleeping in Eva's room and it was very small, but they knew they were safe here and that is most important. Matt was already asleep in the queen size bed and she crawled in bed beside him.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he was asleep on his stomach and caressed his back. She felt the scars under her hand and felt some tears on her face, angry because her brother was being such an ass. But she also was not mad with her brother because she wouldn't want to see him being hurt either so she got why he was worried about her. He was really kind for letting them stay in his house but it was still worrying that he was so angry at Matt for something Matt could not do much about and that Matt was getting angry back because he was worried about getting attacked.

She just hoped that it would all be good again soon.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt are staying with Antonio so they will be safe from the people that are after them but Matt and Antonio seem really strained and struggling with each other and that is because Antonio blamed Matt for hurting Gabby. Will they be fine soon? Will they finally find Nesbitt soon?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

Gabby and Matt sat in the back of the car with Antonio and they were just driving back from the hospital after Matt had had therapy and she just wished that she could get the man talking to each other as it was so awkward that neither of them was talking but they were both not talking. Matt was caressing her hand but didn't want to say anything and Antonio was silent too. They arrived back at his home and they got out of the car at his home and Antonio drove off soon to get the police station, as they were still trying to catch Nesbitt and Matt and Gabby sat together.

''Can you and Antonio please just talk tonight? I don't want you to keep being so cold to each other. I don't want to be right in the middle within the two of you…I love you and my brother so please just make up.'' She said then and Matt wanted to object but saw how Gabby looked like she was struggling.

''I will talk to him. I promise. I will try to figure it out with him.'' Matt promised then and Gabby nodded grateful. Being in the middle made her feel so stressed and she did not want to be stressed now that she was pregnant. Although it would not immediately be dangerous for Leslie she also did not want to risk it.

When Antonio came home later Matt was waiting for Antonio in the living room, a bit nervous to talk but knew that he had to talk with him. He didn't want Gabby to feel bad because things were bad between them because she was already worried enough with everything happening. Antonio sat down beside him and Matt had taken a beer for the both of them from the fridge and he handed it to Antonio with a smile. Antonio gave a small smile back as he sat down, not sure what Matt was going to say to him but he also knew that it was good they were going to talk this all out.

''I am sorry that you doubt if I can look after your sister and your little niece…but I can.'' Matt said then as he looked at Antonio. It made him sad that this brother in law did not seem to trust him. He knew that Antonio was just worried about his sister but it hurt mat that he was worried about Matt becoming a parent. He could do it and he didn't want Antonio to doubt him. He finally got over trusting himself and now he didn't want anybody else doubting him.

''I am really sorry if you thought I wanted to hurt her, I never wanted that. I never wanted to hurt her. When I was with Nesbitt and his men I tried to do everything to avoid giving any information on her because I wanted to keep her safe and didn't want her to get hurt.'' Matt said and Antonio started to feel bad now. He knew that he had bene judging Matt while Matt had tried to do the best as possible.

''Fine. I am happy for you and Gabby…I am and I hope that you can go home safe soon again…Gabby says that the nursery is starting to look more and more amazing.'' Antonio finally said.

''She really said that?'' Matt said happy.

''Yes, she thinks you are doing an amazing job. I am sure you are.'' Antonio smiled then and he got up to get another beer for him and Matt and handed Matt another one and Matt was staring in the in the flames.

''I never wanted to hurt Gabby. I hope she is not as hurt as I was…I…I don't want her to have gone through what happened to me. I tried to protect her by never telling Nesbitt her name. ….I never did…even when they hurt me I DIDN'T.'' Matt said then, hoping that he could finally prove to Antonio that he cared so much about Gabby.

''Sorry…I am really sorry. I am.'' Antonio said then.

''Don't be…but I promised to look after your sister and I will always do that. I did that with Nesbitt and I will do that now. I always will.'' Matt promised again and Antonio finally smiled a bit, happy that Matt was so honest with him. He really appreciated it and knew that Matt would stick to his promise to look after Gabby. He really loved her if he had endured all that pain to keep her safe and Antonio knew that he could trust Mat and he wished that he hadn't been hardheaded before and had just had a good talk with Matt like he had now. This had been so much easier and it wouldn't have hurt Gabby so bad if he had done that.

''I am happy you are back man…and that you are back with Gabby…and I was wrong for saying what I said…I am sorry.'' Antonio apologized again.

''I felt so embarrassed when you were there after I was found and I was a wreck…I am still a bit…. But…I felt so bad when you found me and I was sure that you would never allow me near Gabby again. But I promise that I will never hurt her again.''

''I know…thank you.'' Antonio said then and the man smiled at each other and where glad that they finally sorted it out. Antonio felt a bit sad that he had blamed Matt for hurting Gabby after all he had been through and was so glad that they had made up.

They finished their beer and walked up to bed then and when Matt walked into the bedroom, Gabby woke up and smiled at him and pulled him to the bed. Quick he got ready and laid beside her and kissed her in her neck.

''Me and Antonio made up.'' He said softly and she smiled.

''Good.''

''I know us fighting was hurting you and hurting you is hurting little Leslie and I would never want that.'' he said then and crawled in his arms and he kept caressing her over her back, holding his hand on the baby bump then as well.

Together they fell asleep, both hoping that they could go home soon and start working on their own little family again.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt are staying with Antonio and things haven't gotten any better between the man but Gabby asked Matt to talk with her brother and finally Matt and Antonio had a good talk and it cleared up a lot of things, which is better of all of them. Next up: Big progress in the search for Nesbitt

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

Matt and Gabby were sitting on the couch together when the phone rang.

Gabby took it and when she hung up, she looked at Matt with big eyes, shocked.

''They found Nesbitt…'' She said then and both of them rushed to the police station as Antonio had told them to come there.

Matt and Gabby were standing in the office together and Gabby was pinching her hand when they suddenly saw Nesbitt was being brought in. Suddenly something in Matt snapped and he almost dove forward.

''I will end you! I hope you will never see daylight again! You are the worst excuse for a human being!'' Matt yelled, so loud that even Antonio cringed and Jay and Voight could just grab Matt in time before he could storm forward and grab Nesbitt.

Matt was raging now that he saw Nesbitt and Gabby stepped back, frightened. Nesbitt was just laughing at Matt, right there in his face, which seemed to anger Matt even more and Gabby grabbed Matt's hand, wanted him to stop with being so angry, before the police would hurt him with pushing him back.

Finally Matt seemed to calm down and Voight and Jay let go of him and he walked back to Gabby.

''It's okay….'' Gabby said softly as she laid her hand on his shoulder and just hoped that they would remove Nesbitt out of his face soon and Matt turned around then. She saw how he bit his lip and tried his tears from flowing down his cheeks. But then they did. Turning away from Nesbitt, he totally broke down now.

''Oops, looks like I returned him a bit broken.'' Nesbitt said then and Gabby bit her lip as she tried to calm Matt down.

''Good thing he is a contractor…if he can fix my club, he should be able to fix himself…'' Nesbitt huffed then and Matt walked out of the office, running to one of the small cabinets where all the stuff was kept and Gabby was walking after them.

''Come on, we are going home…to our own home…Nesbitt was caught and we can go home safely.'' She said as she took him to the car, knew that the police would take care of Nesbitt.

Matt stared out of the window.

 _''_ _Just tell me what you know about my operations…and I will let you go…or I could go after that woman that is in the pictures in your apartment…''_

 _''_ _I don't know anything.'' Matt said then as the man kept walking around him. It was not Nesbitt but it was one of the man that was working for Nesbitt._

 _He tried to avoid but then he suddenly got one of the hard knocks against his back again with the iron bean. He tried to ignore the pain but it was hurting him so bad that he tried not to break down._

 _''_ _So…we are going to try this again now?'' The man said as Matt kept biting his lip._

 _''_ _I don't know….'' Matt said then, closing his eyes as he was not sure how man his he could take._

Gabby helped him pick up all his stuff at Antonio's and soon they were in their own car again to go to their own house. Antonio didn't seem to be sure if they should go home already because Nesbitt's man could still be around but they just wanted to go home.

They went home then and Gabby wanted to walk to bed but Matt dragged her along to the nursery and looked around the room again. It was good to be home but she was even happier that he could just continue with fixing the room as that seemed to make him so happy. Both of them got ready to go home and Gabby looked at Matt;

''Are you happy to be home?'' She asked then and he just shrugged, not sure how to react. He was still upset about what had just happened and they went to bed, both of them exhausted from this day.

''What is Nesbitt comes after us again.'' He suddenly blurted out of nowhere, looking really scared as they laid beside each other.

''Nesbitt is never going to get free again…never…'' Gabby tried to calm him down.

''I am not worried…I am just angry that he looked me straight in the eyes and started to laugh at me….and that he told you I was broken….and I am but I don't want you to doubt that I can care for you and that baby…and I can heal…I promise.'' He said then as some tears streamed down his cheeks.

''I know… I know…don't worry…and you are going to heal, I know that.'' She said then as she wiped the tears of the sides of his face. It still made her angry that Matt was so scared and broken because of one man. He finally fell asleep and she kept holding him.

 _Matt woke up in the room that he had been kept for three weeks now. His face was hurting and he tried to crawl up. He slumped down on the ground again and tried to get up again when he finally got to his feet and snuck to the door. He looked around but there was nobody there and slowly he walked onto hallway, looking out of a window there and she saw a street and he smacked his elbow into the glass, breaking it and climbing out._

 _Finally he ran outside and tumbled to the ground, but crawled up immediately again and tried to run away as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran onto a street close to the warehouse and wanted to walk to the random people on the street, beg them to help him but then he backed off, scared that one of them was involved with Nesbitt was well. Stumbling he tried to run away, but he was too tired and weak to run. He kept on stumbling through the street, some people asking him thinks but he kept on walking. Finally he came walking to an empty, abandoned house and he fell down on the ground, scared and not knowing where he could go ._

Matt woke up and scared he got out of bed, shivering and shaking and softly he walked to the nursery, sinking down on the floor and he was sobbing softly. He tried to forget everything and he had finally felt more confident, but Nesbitt laughing in his face today just made him so angry, like there was nothing he could do about it.

Finally he got up again then and he grabbed his jacket, walking out into the cold evening air.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt got called by Antonio that Nesbitt was at the police station and they rushed here but Matt completely lost it when he saw Nesbitt, getting angry first but breaking down then and Nesbitt only made him more angry but finally they went back to their own home and talked a bit but after a nightmare/flashback from Matt he walked out of the house…and what is going to happen now?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

Scared Gabby ran through the house and looked for Matt. Why was he gone again? She had just awoken and found that he was missing by her side again! She ran through the house but knew he was not here when she finally found a note on the kitchen table. It was the note that Antonio had left that had the address of the warehouse where he was kept. The therapist had told them that it would be good if he went back there some time, hoping it would make him open up about his emotions and Gabby just hoped that he was there. But she was even more worried now that Antonio would find out that Matt gone again. She felt some nervous cramps going through her stomach and she sat down in the car, worried that now she was so stressed she would even hurt Leslie…why did everything had to be so hard right now? She couldn't blame Matt but sometimes she wished that it was more like old times.

She drove to Severide then and jumped out of the car, one hand on the baby bump as she walked to the door and Kelly looked a bit surprised when he opened the door.

''if Antonio asks where me and Matt were today…please tell him we were with you.'' Gabby said and Kelly frowned as it didn't make much sense but nodded then.

''Sure…but where is Matt?''

''Gone…'' She said then, nervous.

''What!?'' Kelly asked worried, scared.

''You can't let Antonio now…I can't let Antonio now…he will be so angry with Matt again.'' Gabby said and Kelly nodded.

''Fine.'' Kelly said then. ''but just let me drive you around…I don't want you to drive.''

''I will be fine.'' Gabby said then. Kelly wanted to object but knew there was no way he could object against Gabby when it was about Matt. Matt was her everything and there was really not anything that he could do to stop her.

He walked with her as she got in the car again and smiled then.

''I think I know where he is.'' She said then and before Kelly could ask anything she drove off. She kept on driving, even tears in her eyes as she knew it was a far drive, but she really just hoped that he would be there.

As fast as she could she drove to the spot where they had found him and she knew that the warehouse was just a tiny bit away from the spot where he was found. She had seen the warehouse where he had been kept on pictures and when she drove around she recognized it, hoping she would found Matt there.

Gabby parked her car by the warehouse and got out of the car then. Somehow she was still really scared that somebody was here except for Matt. But it seemed mostly empty and slowly she snuck inside. She took a look around but it was so big and she had no idea where to find him in this whole old warehouse.

Suddenly she saw the window was broken on the side and saw that a piece of cloth was hanging on it and she was pretty sure that it was a part of Matt's shirt that he slept and worried she kept walking around, yelling his name. She heard something in a big hall close to her and pushed open the big metal door, hoping to finally see Matt.

Finally she found him sitting on the floor there, motionless as he looked at the ground and she sat down beside him.

''I figured I could find you here.'' She said as she moved closer to him and finally he turned his head her way, tears burning in his eyes and she felt her heart sunk to the floor, feeling so bad because he seemed even more broken than he looked before.

''Matt….'' She just sighed then.

''I really messed up now….I just left you again for the night…'' He said as his lip started to shake.

''No…no it is fine…I was just worried because I was….I was worried that you were gone again...but I am not angry….I just want to bring you home again.'' She said as she caressed him over his back. She was angry but she didn't want it to affect their relationship again. She knew that he was a wreck and especially after what Nesbitt said yesterday.

''They kept me here for three weeks….'' He said softly then as he looked through the empty hall and she laid her arm around him.

''They kept hitting me when I didn't say what I knew…and I know nothing…and I know they hit me and I started to bleed…and it's still on the floor here.'' He said and Gabby looked shocked as she saw some dried up blood on the ground.

'matt let's get away from here.'' She said then as it freaked her out. She knew he had to talk about it but it freaked her out and she just wanted to leave this place, it made her so sad what she was telling her and honestly, she didn't want to know all about it.

''I am so sorry.'' He said then as he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

''Let's go home…okay?'' She said then and she wanted to go up when he suddenly laid down against her, started to sob and she just kept holding him, feeling so terrible as he kept on sobbing, sobbing like he could not end crying. Not sure what to do but hold him. She looked at the dried blood on the floor and couldn't help but cry as well. Together they sat on the floor, holding each other as they were crying.

After a few minutes, they finally got up together and she held Matt as they walked out of the warehouse, to the car and they were barely at the car when Matt just collapsed on the back seat, exhausted. He was asleep as she pulled the seatbelt around him and started to drive home. He was curled up on the backseat and she wanted to be mad with him because he had disappeared again but the problem was that she could not be mad with him. He was a wreck and this place kept haunting him and all she hoped now he has been here, it would somehow help him, although she honestly doubted it.

At home she dragged him to bed with her as he was so tired and fell asleep together with him, both exhausted after this day, Gabby from being worried and looking for him and Matt from all the emotions that were going through him.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby woke up and thought about a place where he could have gone then and she asked Severide to help her with making up an alibi for Antonio as she doesn't want him to get mad at Matt again and she found him in the warehouse where he was kept and took him home. But what will happen when Antonio does find out and what will happen with Matt now?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

Gabby was standing by the kitchen table, holding her hands on the baby bump and she wanted to walk away, but his brother was here to lecture her again. She had broken down and told him what happened with Matt and she knew it had been a mistake, but she wanted to get support from her brother, but instead he was so angry again.

''Gabby I can't keep looking how he is dragging you down with him. He is not good for you. He promised that he would not leave you again and he walked out again yesterday and left you at home.'' Antonio said then.

''He wanted to go see the warehouse.'' Gabby tied to explain but Antonio just shook his head.

''Look Gabby, he is dragging you down and I don't want him to pull you down. You are my sister and I care about you.'' Antonio said then.

''I know, but I want to fix it with Matt, not break it.''

''You are my sister…and I am going to protect you.'' Antonio said then.

Matt walked to the firehouse, hands tucked in his pockets as he felt so cold. He was not sure if it was because it was actually cold outside or if he was still cold about what happened yesterday. It had shaken him up so bad and he just wanted to forget about it. The other guys had invited him over the firehouse and he hoped that that would make him feel a little better.

He walked inside and while the others were out on a call, he just sat down on the couch, waiting for them to come back. He tried to calm down but he was nervous. He was nervous about seeing the man and he didn't want to let them think that he could not take care of Gabby and his little daughter.

Kelly came walking in first and smiled at him.

''There are you are.'' Kelly smiled and while Matt was just sitting there, not really happy but then they finally seemed happy.

Matt carefully smiled back and tried to keep his attention to the stories that they were telling about recent plans but his mind kept going back to the warehouse yesterday and Kelly finally took him with him to the office.

''What is wrong?'' Kelly asked worried as his friend seemed so bad.

''I went to the warehouse where they kept me yesterday…and I try to get over it but everything that I went through there…it is coming back and it frightens me…and I think I messed up because I walked out without telling Gabby to go there and I am worried that she will tell Antonio….and that Antonio will get mad at me.'' He said then.

''Don't worry about it, even if Antonio does find out I am sure he would help you and Gabby out.''

I am not so sure about that.'' Matt said as he bit his lip before walking home.

Matt walked inside the house and called out for Gabby but did not see Gabby anywhere around and worried he walked through the house, wondering if she was out then but she had not left a note for him.

Suddenly his phone ran gin his pocket and he took it out, saw that it was a text from Gabby's.

 **I am at Antonio's, will be home later.**

Confused he sat down and waited for another message of him. He just wanted to see her now after he had finally opened up to Kelly about yesterday.

Gabby was in bed at Antonio's house, was sure that he would be worried about her but she felt so conflicted. She knew that Antonio was right about leaving him but she was also worried about Matt. She knew that he didn't do it on purpose and she didn't want opt hurt Matt, but she also didn't want to clash with her brother. Hopefully they could figure this out tomorrow.

Matt was sitting on the couch, hoping that he would fall asleep soon. He hated that Gabby was not with him, he just wanted to talk out whatever was bothering her but now she was with Antonio and he was terrified of going to Antonio. Although they had made up, he was just worried that Antonio had found out that he had gone away yesterday.

Worried he bit his nails and looked at his phone on the table. The clock showed that it was already past one and he wanted to go to bed, but still hoped that she would get here soon. He just kept on looking at the phone.

As the clock finally showed that it was past three already he got up and walked to bed, scared that she would not come home. Sad he laid down in bed, scared that she wouldn't come back and shivering he waited in bed, waiting for the morning to start and hoping that Gabby would finally come home. Not being able to sleep, he walked to the nursery and started working on it.

He knew that he messed up but he really did not want to lose Gabby.

Finally he left the house again and walked towards Antonio's house as it was pretty far away, but all he wanted to do was see her and he knocked on the door, knew it was the middle of the night and it took a while before a light flicked on and Antonio opened the door.

''Gabby…I just want to see Gabby.'' Matt said then, tears filling his eyes as he as almost ready to push Antonio out of the way.

''She is angry with you…and she has the right to be.'' Antonio said and Gabby was standing on the stairs, saw that Matt was standing in the doorway, almost crying and trying to talk to Antonio, but her brother closed the door then.

Matt slumped in front of the door and sat down, sobbing softly .

''Antonio, you can't do this.'' Gabby said then as she walked down the stairs.

''No, I am not going to let him hurt you again!'' Antonio said then and Gabby shook her head then.

''I am not going to let you hurt him anymore either.'' Gabby said then as she pushed past her brother, opening the front door so she could go to Matt again. She didn't want to choose between her brother and Matt…maybe they all to heal a little bit.

She sat down on the ground beside Matt and laid her arm around him.

They had to make this all right.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby told Antonio about what happened at the warehouse hoping for some support of her brother but instead Antonio got really mad again. Meanwhile Matt went ot the firehouse and opened up to Kelly a bit before going home and finding out that Gabby was with Antonio now and she didn't come home. He went ot Antonio in the middle of the night and while Antonio got mad, Gabby is trying to heal things between them all…and that is what as to happen now, but can they?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

One day later

Matt was standing in the kitchen, working to make breakfast. Yesterday he, Antonio and Gabby had finally talked it out and finally Antonio had let Gabby go home with him again. He just wanted to protect his sister but it had finally seem that he realized that keeping Gabby away from Matt was not making any of them any better.

Gabby walked up behind him and kissed him in his neck.

''I am sorry about last night…how are you feeling about it?'' She asked worried as he turned around.

''I don't know…I don't want you to have to choose between Antonio and me and I…I don't know Gabby…I just know that I don't want to lose you.'' He said then and she walked closer to him and pushed herself against him.

''You are not going to lose me. I promise…let's just go out and have a nice day today.'' She said then he nodded.

After having breakfast together, they got ready to leave for today. Matt wanted tot take her to the pier where they were having a food festival and he hoped that it would be a good day for them, so they could grow closer again.

''I will drive.'' She offered then

''Don't worry, I can drive.'' He said then but she shook her head then.

''It is alright, I can drive so you can taste some of the special wines they are supposed to have there. ''

''I am driving.'' Matt insisted then. He just wanted to drive her to show her that he could do it and they got in the car and made their way to the food festival. As soon as they arrived, Gabby ordered a lot of food, eating it all down and Matt was wondering how all this food was even fitting in his small petite girlfriend.

''I think Leslie loves the food.'' Gabby smiled then as she felt the little baby move a little bit inside of her and she was so happy about that, She wished that Matt could feel it but knew that he couldn't ye.t But it would just be a few more weeks.

They walked around the stalls and while Matt only ate some of the samples, Gabby just kept buying portions and stuffing it in her mouth as she was so hungry. It was like the little baby inside of her made her so hungry.

''Just blame it on Leslie.''

They bought some spring rolls they shared together and sat down by a table then to enjoy eating, when Matt just move dit to Gabby because she seemed like she was starving.

''Oh this are amazing…can you get some more?'' She asked then and matt got up with a smile.

Matt walked to the stand to grab some more spring rolls for her and put them down in front of her.

''You should have some as well.'' Gabby said then as she pushed one of the spring rolls in her mouth but Matt shook his head.

''I am full, but it is okay that you are eating for two.'' He smiled then and she nodded as she stuffed another spring roll in her mouth, liking the sauce form her fingers and Matt just smirked and handed her a napkin.

''Oh gosh…these are so good.'' Gabby sighed then.

''Do you want me to get another portion for you?'' He asked then and she shrugged.

''no, I am fine.'' She said then but Matt knew that he was lying.

''I can see in your eyes you wanted to say yes.'' Matt said then as he got up and Gabby blew a kiss his way and with a smile Matt walked back to the stand with the spring rolls. If he could make Gabby happy, he was happy.

He stood in line to grab some more of the spring rolls for her when his attention suddenly got pulled away as he saw a man looking at him from the crowd. It was just a small glimpse that he caught first but he was sure that it was one of the men that had hurt him when he was in Nesbitt's captivity.

''You gonna order or what?'' The woman in the spring stall suddenly asked and Matt held out the money then and grabbed the spring rolls.

Quick he walked back to Gabby and handed her the spring rolls.

''Thank you!'' Gabby smiled as she kissed him over the table and he kept smiling at her as she was eating.

''Should I go look for dessert.''

''I will look together with you.'' She said as she got up and grabbed his hand as they walked around.

''Worried I wouldn't found a good dessert?'' He asked cheeky and she smiled.

''Oh yeah I worry about you choosing dessert.'' She smirked and she stopped at a stall where they sold fruit with white chocolate and Matt bought some strawberries with chocolate.

''Oh let me have one.'' Gabby said then as she took one of the strawberries and he let her take one, but as soon as she had finished the one she kept eating it from his plate.

''Look at you.'' He smirked then as she was stuffing her face again.

''Sorry.'' She said then.

''It is fine.'' He said then and kissed her on her forehead before they kept walking along now. He laid his arm around her as they walked back to the car. It had been a good day and he drove the car back home when he saw Gabby was struggling with getting out of the high truck.

''I feel sick…'She said then as she got down from the car and walked to the door with him.

''I have a feeling that might be because of all the food you gulped down.'' He smirked and she looked at him.

''It is not funny.''

''Sorry.'' Matt said then as he walked to bed with her and she laid down, pulling him down beside her then. She fell asleep in his arm, still feeling sick while he just tried to think. The man he had seen in the crowd today…had it really been the man that was involved with Nesbitt…but honestly he was worried he was starting to imagine things.

* * *

NOTE: The things got resolved overnight and finally Antonio realizes that Matt and Gabby to make each other feel better. Matt and Gabby had a good day together at the food festival although Matt ended up getting all of his food stolen by Gabby's pregnancy cravings…which made her feel sick later, although Matt was there to comfort her, while he was really worried himself as well. He seemed to be doing better but after seeing that man in the crowd…?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

One day later

Matt woke up beside Gabby. He had finally had a goodnights sleeping together and cuddling with her after the great day they had had yesterday. Slowly he walked outside, being really silent so that Gabby did not wake up and he could surprise her with breakfast and that he would bring it up to her in bed. His thoughts were lost about what had happened yesterday though when he was pretty sure that it was not the man that was working for Nesbitt, he was still a bit concerned. But he was pretty sure he had just imagined it now.

Gabby came walking into the kitchen and was smiling at him then.

''Oh wow….that is amazing….I am feeling so big though.'' She smirked as she rubbed over the baby bump.

''That is not just the baby…that is all the spring rolls from yesterday.'' He smiled then and she smirked.

''You should be sweet to me.'' She smirked as she sat down by the table and he put down breakfast on the table. She smiled at him as he was making fresh orange juice for her.

''What would I do without you.'' She sighed as he put the orange juice in front of her and he smiled softly and sat down as well for breakfast.

''Are you feeling better now?'' He asked concerned and she nodded.

''yes, I do feel better. But no more spring rolls.'' She smirked then.

As she was getting showered he cleaned the kitchen. He wanted to get back to work, to show that he was ready but he was not sure how Gabby would react to that.

But he had make the decision now and after he made some phone calls and his doctor had cleared him he walked upstairs, grabbing all his uniforms from the closet that were mostly just thrown in there.

''I am going back to work next week.'' Matt said then as he was folding all the uniforms.

''Are you sure?'' Gabby asked as she was not so sure if he was ready yet.

''Yes….I want to start working again and bring money home.'' He said and she took some of the uniforms, grabbed some more the shirts and helped him folding.

''I don't want you to feel like you have to go back to work because we otherwise won't manage, we will.'' She said as she helped him getting everything back in the closet. Although she was still worried she was also proud that he wanted to get back to work.

Later that evening, they were waiting for Kelly to come over the see the Blackhawks. Matt had arranging some more things for getting back to work. He had bene worried that his psychologist wouldn't clear him but he had cleared him. But he was glad when Kelly was here and he could shift his mind so somewhere else.

Kelly came walking in and kissed Gabby on her cheek, hugging Matt.

''Great you wanted to come over.'' Matt said then.

''hey, I will never say no to beer and Blackhawks.'' Kelly smirked as he carried in a six-pack of beer and brought it to the kitchen.

''Gabby has been busy to make food for during the match, just grab something while you can before she eats it all again.'' Matt joked and Gabby hit him with a towel she was holding, but was glad that he was doing like this. It seemed like he had made major jumps in his recovery and everything was like old times again.

They made their way to the living room when Kelly took a small back from his jacket.

''I got this for you. I hope you like it…'' He said as he handed it to Gabby and she opened it. There was a belly band in it with the sentence ''Matt did it'' on it and both of them laughed.

''Oh I love this.'' Gabby smirked as she hugged Kelly and Matt nodded.

They all got settled in in the living room and were ready for the match. Gabby was laying down in the reclining chair, rubbing over the baby bump with the food close by while Matt and Kelly were just yelling at the television, yelling as they felt like they knew better what to do as the players.

''I am going to order a pizza.'' Gabby announced then as she got up and the man laughed. She ordered a pizza for them as well and Kelly smirked.

''Are you sure you are not having twins….I mean…you are eating for 3.''

''It is only 1, a girl.'' She smiled and Kelly laughed happy.

''That is great.'' Kelly said then and they continued watching the match when in one of the breaks the doorbell rang and Matt got up to get the pizzas at the door.

Matt walked to the door to get the pizza and when he opened it, the pizza boy was standing there, holding the pizza, still having the helmet on his head. For a second he was pretty sure that it was the man that he had seen at the pier.

Worried he wanted to step back but when he turned around for a second and turned back he saw that it was not the man that he had thought it was. He took the pizzas and paid for them and walked back to the living room. He was not sure if he should tell Gabby about this but he knew now that it was not important. He had seen it was not the man and he plated the pizzas.

They continued watching the match, Kelly leaving soon and Matt pulled Gabby down beside him then.

''my feet are sore.'' She said then and before she could even ask, Matt started to message her feet and she smiled at him.

''I love you.'' She smiled then and they shared a kiss as she laid down against him.

''Matt…I am just a bit worried about you going back to work. Maybe it is too soon.'' She said then but he shook his head.

''I will be fine. I promise.'' He said then and Gabby nodded. But she kept being scared. He seemed to be doing so well right not but she was still so worried that he would crash and burn. He had still not talked about his captivity a lot and she was still scared that he will have a big setback. But she knew that she also had to take trust him and when he said that he was ready she should trust him.

''I did this.'' Matt joked then as he laid his hand over the baby bump.

''I am happy you did.'' She said as she kissed him against his temple, hoping that he would not crash and burn, that he could go back to work and that all would be fine. But she was still scared.

* * *

NOTE: Matt still seems to be doing okay while he is also worried about what he saw yesterday but is not showing it to Gabby. But he then made the decision that he was going to work again also for Gabby and the baby and assured her that he would be okay and they had some fun when Kelly came to go watch the match and the pizza man came, which gave Matt some weird thoughts again and Gabby is still worried, but he assured her he is fine. Will he be fine and especially when he goes back to work?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

 **One week later**

''Ooh drag that nice pants onto your sexy bum lieutenant.'' Gabby laughed from the bed as Matt getting dressed. He smiled at her and put the shirt on then, sitting down on the edge of the bed again as he was getting his shoes on.

''Are you sure you are ready?'' Gabby asked as she sat up and massaged his shoulders.

''I sure am.'' He said as he turned around then and took her hand and she got out of bed as well as they walked to the kitchen, having breakfast together. He was packing his back and eh started to become a bit nervous to go back to work today. He felt like he was ready but on the other time he was also not sure if he could do it all again. He wanted to o but it was a lot and maybe he had pretended that he was fine, but he was not so sure now. But there was no way back now and he walked to his car, waving at Gabby and went to the firehouse then.

As he walked inside he tried to pretend that nothing had happened and he walked to the kitchen and the common room and the other man greeted him, another young man standing there at the counter and they shook hands.

''Danny Archer, the new candidate.'' He said and Matt smiled.

''Matthew Casey, I am your lieutenant.'' Matt said, although he guessed that Herrmann would have told him that and the morning moved a bit slow. Matt tried to clean up his office a bit as Herrmann had left it pretty messy but was happy to be back here. He knew it was a lot of weeks he had been here but it mad him happy to be back in his old office.

Walking to the common room again, he was happy that the man did not seem to mind or brother him about what happened. Maybe it will turn out again as old times. Danny Archer was making lunch for all of them.

''Hungry, lieutenant?'' Danny said and Matt nodded.

''Glad you are feeling better…you were pretty sick that you were off that long, right?'' Danny asked, rally innocent but it made Matt feel terrible and all the guys looked at him now. He was really not sure what to say now but it made him pretty upset.

''I was sick, yeah.'' Matt just said then. He did not want to tell to anybody that he had been abducted. The men knew but he did not want the new guy to know.

''Glad you are back.'' Danny archer said while Matt just sat down, looking at his phone.

Kelly was still looking at his friend, still worried that Matt was pretending to be better than he really was doing. But he could keep an eye on his friend hopefully it would all be okay.

Matt was just trying to focus on his phone now as he had gotten a text from Gabby how he was doing.

 **I miss you…and little Leslie Andi.** He texted her then and he smiled as he got a text back.

 **We miss you too.**

''Lunch.'' The candidate announced as he done making food and all the man got up, appreciating what the candidate had put on the table for them.

They had barely finished their lunch when there was a call coming in at a big apartment building and Matt waved at the new candidate, feeling like he was back in the role he had been in before.

''All right, you are coming with me, Archer.'' Matt said then and the men smirked softly as it was like old Matt was back. They went inside the buildings after listening to all the orders of Boden and while the other men ran up the stairs, Matt run up the stairs with Archer right behind him.

Kelly looked as his friend ran up the stairs, hoping that he would be fine.

Matt made his way through the building, the new candidate following him closely. He knocked down one of the doors, calling out and looking around for residents and the candidate did the same behind him but luckily the apartment was fully empty and they walked on to the next.

Suddenly when he saw something behind him he looked as he saw that the candidate behind him was getting closer, holding up his axe.

Matt freaked out a bit and for a second it looked like Jacks Nesbitt's face reflected in the mask.

Gabby was rubbing over the baby bump as she was on the couch. She wanted to still be working but Matt was so happy to go back to work and didn't want her to be working now she was pregnant of Leslie Andi.

''Your daddy is working now…and I am so proud of him. I am so excited for you to join us and be our little daughter. I am so proud of you already and so is your daddy…we will be an amazing family…he has been through a lot but he is trying so hard.'' Gabby said then and she smiled as Leslie was kicking a bit. She could not wait to hold her little daughter although it was still a lot of weeks away.

Matt ran out of the building, panicking slightly and threw is mask off, breathing heavily while he was still holding his gear and Kelly came walking his way from the ambulance. He had dropped one of the injured people off there when he saw his friend dashing out, the candidate nowhere to be seen. A little later he finally saw that the candidate came walking out, looking at Matt a little confused.

''What were you doing?'' Kelly asked as he pushed Matt to the side. He was not angry with his friend but he was worried about his friend. He seemed so freaked out and he handed Matt a bottle of water.

''Here, what is wrong?'' He asked worried as Matt drank some of the water.

''I am fine.'' Matt said as he spit out some of the water.

''You are not fine.'' Kelly asked worried.

Matt clenched the crowbar in his hand, anger bubbling up in him as he wanted people to think he was fine.

''I am all good.'' Matt said angry before throwing his crowbar to the ground and walking off to his truck, leaving a baffled Kelly behind.

Angry he walked to the truck, slapping his hand against the side before looking up.

''I am fine…I am fine…'' He just whispered softly as he tried to get a hang off himself again before joining the other men again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt went back to work but he was pretty scared about it, but he is not the only one. Gabby was worried about him and so is Kelly and although he tried to keep doing good he did get a bit unsure and even worse, during a call he freaked out when he suddenly thought he saw a reflection and ran out of the building. Kelly did see it happen and walked his way but Matt got angry instead and walked away and

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

Matt walked back in the house. Gabby was already waiting by the door, so excited to hear how his first shift had been back at work but he walked past her.

''Matt, I am here.'' She smirked and they kissed each other and he laid his hands on the baby bump.

''I am home.''

''I can see that.'' She smirked as she kissed him on his nose and he smirked before walking towards the washer and threw his stuff in there.

''So tell me how was it. Was it good?'' She asked then as she stood beside him.

''Mmmhm.'' Matt just mumbled as he was putting his clothes in the washer.

''That's all you got to say?'' Gabby asked, as she had expected that he would have so much to tell after his first shift but he was not saying much at all.

''it was good. It was a shift like I have had so many, you have had so many.'' He said then and she crossed her arms.

''I feel like you are not being honest with me.'' She said a bit sad.

''What, you expect that I can't have a normal shift?'' Matt asked then, feeling a bit sad that she was worried about all of this.

''No, it is fine.'' She just said, a bit upset and while she was going out to do some groceries, he walked into the nursery. The last few weeks he had not done that much work for it because he had been busy with other stuff but he was just happy to work on it now. He was still working on a rocking chair for Gabby but it was so much work. He was not even sure if he could do it because it was so much work and he wanted to do it for her. He wanted to show her that he could be a good fiancé. He knew that she believed her but he just wanted to show all his love for her. It still was hard to confront his feelings but he could show her this way.

''Babe I am home!'' She said then and Matt hit the hammer on his thumb, cursing loud as it was bleeding slightly.

''Oh crap.'' She said as she got a band aid for his thumb but he just smiled at her then.

''It's all right, just a boo boo kiss will do.'' He smirked and they had lunch together, Matt enjoying his sandwiches with salmon but Gabby looking a bit jealous because she could not have the salmon like he had.

''I am going to eat so many salmon sandwiches.'' She sighed then but rubbed over the baby bump and Matt just smirked.

After lunch he went on with the rocking chair but not sure if it was going to work out. But he kept on trying when the doorbell rang close to dinner and he walked to the door, surprised to see Kelly standing there but also a bit scared for what was going to come.

''You know I need to talk with you about what happened during the call. I know something was wrong and you can't keep hiding from me about it. I am going to talk to you about what happened.'' Kelly said, hoping that his friend would finally talk to him.

''There is nothing to talk about. I just freaked out for a second. It was my first shift and I ran into a burning building. It happens.'' Matt said as he was getting upset that his friend was just on his heels with keeping to ask about what happened. He knew that Kelly knew that he was not doing to well always but he did not want to have Gabby know again that he was still not doing too great.

'Kelly, it is great to have you here, what are you here for?'' Gabby asked as she smiled at Kelly and Kelly wanted to tell what happened but Matt was already closing the door.

''Kelly was just leaving.'' Matt said then as he closed the door and looked how Kelly walked to his car.

''That was odd….why didn't Kelly want to come in? He could have joined for dinner.'' Gabby frowned then but Matt shrugged.

''Another time.''

Gabby looked as Kelly drove off when Matt walked to the kitchen, slowly and she took out her phone, doubted about texting Kelly if there had been something worn during the shift but she was not sure if something had happened during shift and if there was nothing worn she did not wasn't to get Kelly suspicious on Matt. It could make it real bad at work if all the man became overly concerned.

In the kitchen they had dinner together neither of them really saying something. Both of them felt the tension from each other. It was silent until Gabby finally broke the silence, knew that they had to talk eventually.

''Matt, can you please tell me what is wrong?'' She asked as they got up to do the dishes.

''I am fine. I told you a dozen of times, how many more times would you want me to say that! '' Matt said upset.

Gabby just shook her head then and tears filled her eyes and he carefully walked closer and laid his hands on her shoulders.

''I promise. I truly promise that I am fine.'' He said and he felt bad for lying, but also did not want her to cry. Hopefully this would make her stop crying and he kissed her on top of her head.

''I promise.'' He said then and finally she laid her arms around him and hugged him. He held her close and while she was watching some of her shows that he did not care about, they went to bed together and Gabby fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but Matt kept on tossing and turning and not being able to sleep.

Hours later, he still had not gotten any sleep and he really wanted to, but he was just not falling asleep.

After tossing and turning for a while he got up then and walked to the bathroom, rumbling through the cabinet softly. He knew that Gabby kept some sleeping pills around here because she had problems falling asleep every now and then. Finally he found the bottles and took one of them, letting the pills roll onto his hand and desperate to go to sleep, he put them all in his mouth, swallowing them down. Standing in front of the mirror he suddenly got so dizzy and grabbed the sink.

His head started to turn and he sank to his knees, before the last thing he felt was his face hitting the cold bathroom tiles.

* * *

NOTE: Matt came home and did not want to talk with Gabby about what happened and kept it a secret and lied even more about how fine he was and that is probably going to come back at him, right? But will they be all right and what will happen when Gabby finds out he can't sleep, with the pills and all? Stay tuned for more!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

''Matt!''

He felt something on his face and when he opened his eyes, he saw Gabby was leaning over him and he rolled onto his back.

''I – I…'' Matt just said as he carefully sat up and she helped him up.

''What happened?'' She asked worried, not wanting him to get up before he would faint again.

''I took some sleeping pills.'' He said then, rubbing his hands over his face, hoping that he would feel a bit better but he felt dizzy and confused.

''Matt those are really strong, one was really enough, why would you take so many?'' He said then, feeling really bad.

''I just want to sleep.'' He yawned and she helped him get up and they walked to the bed. He was feeling so sick because of the medication that he was falling asleep already on the bed and Gabby laid down beside him. She wanted to ask him what he was doing and why he had taken the pill to fall asleep but since he was already asleep now there was not much she could do, but it worried him and it took a long time before she finally fell asleep as well, worried about him.

When she woke up the next morning he was gone and walked to the kitchen she found him there making breakfast, as he usually did now for her. She was feeling a little sick in the mornings because of the pregnancy.

''Matt, we need to talk about what happened last night.'' She said as she stood behind him and he turned around

''Yeah. I couldn't sleep…and I am sorry.'' He said then. ''I should have taken one but I took a few more because I was so desperate to sleep.''

''You cant do that Matt…I was so worried…why couldn't you sleep?''

''I don't know, just lots of thoughts in my head.'' He said as he was plating breakfast for the both of them and she wished that he would just say what were the thoughts about.

''Well, about lots of things, about the baby mostly.'' He said then and she kissed him.

''don't worry about the baby, you are going to be a great dad, I know you Matt, you are going to do great, I promise.'' She said then. She was still suspicious but she just wanted him to feel comfortable talking and if she kept saying that he had to tell more she would maybe just upset him more. Finally he smiled and they shared a kiss. Even though she kenw that he maybe was not completely honest, she just wanted him and them together to be all right.

 **One morning later**

Matt was getting ready as he had a shift again. He had just packed his bag and stolen some of the cupcakes that Gabby had made so he could share it at the firehouse and she came walking down the stairs.

''Look at you, walking down the stairs in the morning and not even puking.'' He smirked and kissed her.

''Look at you, lieutenant.'' She said as she kissed him, although he was not in uniform yet but she was happy that he seemed to feel so comfortable to go to work again.

They had breakfast together and she was just happy that he would be okay, hopefully.

''Have a good shift.'' She said then and they shared another kiss before he walks out. She waved in the doorway as he drove away and hoped that he would be all right. Although he still seemed to be so okay she still was scared that something was wrong.

Matt walked into the firehouse. Kelly was sitting at the squad table and still looked at him. He had expected Kelly would come up to him and that he would talk to him but then he looked away from Matt. Matt kept on walking to changing room and got changed and ready for his shift. He was feeling a bit better than two days ago and last night he had actually slept well, even with only 1 sleeping pill but he hoped that he could just keep up his act that he was going great.

The candidate greeted him and looked at him then.

''Lieutenant, would you able to do some drills with me?''

''Uhm…ask Herrmann.'' Casey said then, feeling a little bad that he just shook the candidate off like that but walked to his office then. He really felt like he couldn't deal with anything at this hour.

He was barely at his office when the first call already came in and they were called out to a big burning house with multiple floors and he was looking around then, looking for any more of the people living there.

''Casey, Nesbitt has got Gabby, they are in the attic.'' He suddenly heard Kelly's voice through the radio and Matt turned around then, he was ready to run to the attic.

''Casey get out of there!'' He suddenly heard through his radio as Boden was giving orders. ''Everybody is out, get out, now!'' He yelled but Matt kept on running.

''no, Kelly said I had to go to the attic.'' Casey as he was running up the stairs. He ran up the other set of stairs to the attic then, ready to find Nesbitt and Gabby there.

Boden was looking as Kelly was walking out of the building. He frowned as Kelly was hitting against his radio.

Kelly sighing and cursing the batteries of his radio because in the middle of a fire, it seemed like that it was not working and he was sure it was the batteries. He had tried to swap them over in the firehouse but then the call had come in and he had hoped the radio would last another call but it was not working against.

''Chief, my radio is not working.'' Kelly said then and Boden frowned.

''But Casey said he was going to the attic because you told him too.'' Boden said and Kelly looked confused.

''I didn't tell him anything…my radio is not working…'' Kelly said worried and they looked as the house was burning out

''Get Casey out!'' Boden said then and Kelly wanted to walk to the house, when the roof suddenly collapsed.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up again when Gabby tried to wake him up and they talked a bit about it and he said it was because of the baby and she just wanted him to be comfortable talking and they made up, after which he went to shift the next morning, Kelly not talking to him but then Matt went up to the attic when he thought Kelly said something to his radio, eh is sure not fine but what happened now!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

''Matt!''

He heard somebody yelling his name and he tried to get up but something was pinning him down. He tried to get up but a beam was on his shoulder.

''Matt!'' He heard then and saw Kelly then.

''Matt we have to get out of here!'' he said then, pushing the bar aside and Matt yelled because his shoulder heard.

'Where is Gabby!?'' He yelled then as Kelly almost pulled him up, scared that the attic would get even more unstable.

''Gabby is at home!'' Kelly yelled a she tried to get Matt up but Matt yelled loud because Kelly pulled on his shoulder and fell back on the ground.

''I got you.'' Kelly said then as he kneeled beside Matt on the ground, Matt looking lost and scared.

''Nesbitt is not here, where is Gabby.''

''Nesbitt is not here Matt and neither is Gabby! She is waiting for you at home!'' Kelly said loud and he knew they had to get out of here as fast as possible. Kelly dragged him up, Matt screaming because his shoulder hurt so bad but let Kelly take him then.

Kelly dragged matt along through the house, trying to find the stairs, but as it was getting so unstable, they had to be careful, finally they got outside and Kelly grabbed him along to the ambulance.

''Any serious trauma?'' Brett asked concerned.

''No, just my shoulder and my head.'' Matt said as Brett made sure that his eye reflexes were okay.

''headache?''

''Just a tiny bit, not too bad.'' Matt said then. His shoulder was hurting way worse and he really just wanted the pain to go away. They brought him to the hospital then as the others stayed there, Kelly stayed with him, hoping he could talk with Matt about what happened.

Kelly stayed by his side as he was waiting and finally after fifteen minutes – it seemed to take an eternity – he got some help and they put him on painkillers.

''I already called Gabby, she will be here in just a bit.'' Kelly said as they were waiting for the results of the x-ray.

''What really happened, Boden said you were running to the basement because I told you to.''

Matt was not sure what to say.

''I am not sure.'' He said then.

''Are you forgetting what happened? Do I need to get a doctor?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''No, I will be fine. I just went to the attic to see if there was nobody else.'' He said then.

''The building was clear and you had to get out.'' Kelly said then.

''I know, there is not really much I can do about it now, can I!'' Matt said angry and Kelly raised his hands.

''Sorry about it, I was just concerned about you.'' Kelly said then and he was a little shocked his friend just got angry on him like that and he got up. He stood beside his friend, a little angry as he was just concerned about him but then the doctor came in.

''Good news, your shoulder is not fractured or dislocated. However, your collarbone is fractured and you have a concussion so you will be off work for a while.'' He said then and Matt wanted to now, but his head was pounding too much.

''We are going to immobilize your arm and you will have to see a GP again in two weeks. But you also have that concussion and you can't stay alone tonight.''

''I have a fiancé who works as a paramedic.'' Matt said then and the doctor smiled.

''That should be good, is she coming to pick you up?''

''She will be here soon.'' Kelly said as he had just called Gabby

One of the nurses came to put Matt's arm in a sling that completely immobilized his arm.

''You are an walking accident.'' Kelly said then as she was working on his arm.

''oh I know.'' Matt said then as he rolled his eyes at Kelly.

''All right, I am going to leave you with this lovely lady until Gabby is here. I will call you tonight.'' Kelly promised then before walking out, hoping Matt would talk a bit more tonight. The nurse finally left him alone after putting a final strap around his middle so it was fully immobilized after which he laid down, his head pounding.

''Oh Matt!'' He suddenly heard and Gabby was walking his way, she sighed relieved as Matt was looking at her from the bed in the ER.

''Hey…you are here.'' He said a little dazzled and she kissed him on his head.

''Of course I am here…I am here to pick you up so you can go home…are you all right?''

''I will be fine.'' He said and the doctor came walking to the him again and shook Gabby's hand as he had Matt's letter of discharge ready.

''Okay, so you are allowed to go home.'' The doctor smiled. ''But make sure that your girlfriend keeps an eye on you.''

''Óh don't worry, she won't take my eyes of me.'' Matt said with a soft smirk and Gabby smiled, happy that he seemed cheerful even though he had just had the accident at work.

''Oh I don't doubt that.'' The doctor smirked as he handed the letter to Matt, Matt getting up slowly and Gabby grabbed the jacket over his shoulders as they got ready to walk out. After picking up the medication in the pharmacy close to them, they walked to the car.

''Two shifts, two shifts and I have to pick you up from the hospital. You are prone to accidents, Matthew Casey.'' She smirked and Matt smiled back for a tiny bit, but seemed to be silent then again.

They sat down in the car and he sighed deep.

''You will be stuck with me again for weeks.''

''I prefer having you home than having you on the job before you kill yourself.'' She said then and he shook his head but smirked then.

''I am terrible.'' He said then and she smirked.

''But I still love you.'' She said then and he smiled back at her. She drove home and walked with him to the bedroom as they got home.

''I will be fine.'' He said then but Gabby almost forced him into the bedroom.

''You don't look so fine.'' She joked then but suddenly Matt realized that he didn't want to keep hiding it from her.

''Gabby…I…I went to the basement because I heard Kelly say it…and Kelly's radio was broken.'' Matt said then as he suddenly stopped on his way to the bedroom. Gabby turned around and looked at him with a confused frown.

''Come on, let's get you to bed now…you might not remember it right because of the concussion…'' She said worried.

''I am not okay.'' Matt admitted then.

* * *

NOTE: Kelly saved his friend from the house but he was injured which will keep him off work for a couple of weeks but maybe he needs to the time to open up to Gabby instead, won't he? Will it finally get better now he will open up? UPCOMING: Matt finally opens up about what happened the Gabby and Kelly tries to talk with his friend as well.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

''I am not okay….and I feel so stupid. I am so stupid. I went to the attic because I thought Kelly told me so over the radio…and he was not, he couldn't…and I have been hearing and seeing things that are not there…and I want to be okay, but I know I am not okay.'' Matt said then as tears filled his eyes and he bit his lip because he did not want to cry.

''Matt it is all right, we will get you help and it will all be fine. I promise..'' She said then as she walked his way and took his hand. He walked after her to the bedroom and slumped down on the bed.

''I was doing okay and I wanted to keep pretending I was doing okay. Suddenly out of nowhere I saw Nesbitt's men again I didn't want to think that I was getting worse again and that was why I didn't tell you.''

''Well, I am happy you did now.'' She said then and she caressed over his back, careful with the sling.

''I know that Nesbitt is locked up but I am still….he is still haunting me.'' Matt said sad and Gabby wrapped her arms around him.

''Tell me.''

''I am just scared that he will hurt me again, that he will hurt you and the family.'' He said then and he still tried to fight his tears as he did not want to break down and cry.

''He won't, you know he won't but I am so sorry about that. '' She said and he wanted to say something but he was so tired.

''I just don't know what to say, I want to tell you everything about my fears…but I am so tired.'' He said then and Gabby smiled with a loving smile.

''it's okay, just go to sleep. You really need to rest. You really need to sleep because of your head and I will wake you up every two hours, like the doctor said. To make sure you are okay and you don't hurt that head even more.'' Gabby said then and she kissed him as he laid down in bed.

''Are you sure talkig to your psychologist tomorrow is soon enough?'' She asked worried then as she draped the blanket over his hurt arm.

''Yes…thank you so much.'' He said then.

''You can talk with him tomorrow and it will help you, I am sure. You can always talk to me.'' She said then as she kissed him.

''I love you…'' He mumbled as he dozed off.

''I love you too.'' She said as she was holding his hand and looked as he fell asleep, happy he opened up but also so scared about it. She had thought he was better but he was far from.

 **The next morning**

''Wake up Matt.'' Gabby said as she had to wake him up every two hours and he woke up.

''How do you feel?'' She asked worried as it was because of his concussion.

''I feel fine…and I am going out of bed. Woke up enough times now.'' He said as he got out of bed. He turned his back at her as he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing through his eyes with his one free hand.

She felt really bad, yesterday he finally had opened up a tiny bit, but it seemed now that he was closing down again but she just hoped he would tell his therapist about all that she had told him yesterday.

They walked downstairs then and Matt looked down on his arm and at Gabby then.

''I can't really make breakfast.'' He said then and she smiled.

''I will do it.'' She said then and he tried to help out as much as he could. She just smiled at him.

''I love you.'' He said then. ''And I am so happy that you are not too angry about me not telling you anything, I wanted you to think I am fine.''

''Don't worry, I know…I just…I know that….but we talked about it last night… you don't need to apologize to me again.'' Gabby said then and they shared a kiss as she put breakfast down.

''Egg on toast, lucky me.'' He smiled then and she was pretty sure that he was faking that smile, but she was also just happy that he had finally opened up to her.

''Uhm…can you maybe cut that for me?'' He asked then and she nodded and cut the toast and egg for him.

''Gosh, will I be doing this for the next three weeks?'' She joked but Matt looked really concerned then, scared that she was really bothered about him.

''But I love doing it for you.'' She said then as they finished breakfast.

He wanted ot help her washing off but she shook her head then and smiled at him.

''You are injured. I will do it. Kelly is going to come over in a bit. He wanted to see you.''

Matt nodded and sat down on the couch then and watched the news until Kelly came walking in.

''Gabby said you were not doing so well.'' Kelly said concerned as he walked in and sat down beside his friend on the couch. He had taken his friend's favorite pie that they sold there and his favorite coffee.

''Yeah…no…I am not so well.'' Matt said as he took the coffee from Kelly, grateful.

''What is wrong?'' Kelly asked concerned. ''Is your collarbone hurting? Your head?''

''My shoulder hurts…but I am….I am not doing well mentally. I…I heard your voice say that I had to go to the attic because Nesbitt had Gabby there and I know that was not you…and that is bad.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''Did you talk to your psychologist about that?''

''I am going there this afternoon.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded. He hoped that Matt would say just a bit more but he did not and he wasn't sure if he should bring it up and instead he wanted to cheer his friend up now.

''Pie?'' Kelly asked then as he held out the bag and Mat smiled.

''You know how to cheer me up.'' Matt said then and smiled at his friend. They sat together and just enjoyed their coffee and pie and Gabby joined them as well. Soon Kelly left as Matt had to go to talk to his doctor soon.

''I hope, I hope he will finally open up this afternoon…and that he finally will feel better.'' Gabby said then and Kelly hugged her.

'Me too, but you stay strong as well, if you need anything, just tell me.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded grateful and let Kelly out of their apartment then and she walked back to Matt.

He got ready to go see his psychologist and they drove to his office then. In the waiting room eh was so nervous as he had to start talking, but he was still scared.

''Are you ready?'' She asked then and finally he nodded and kissed her before letting go of her hand and walked inside the office. Gabby sat down in the waiting area, hoping that he would finally be able to open up a bit more with the psychologist and that that would make him feel so much better.

* * *

NOTE:Matt finally opened up a tiny bit to Gabby and she was happy he did, although she is also scared that he suddenly had this breakdown again but finally he was going to open up to his psychologist. Next chapter he is finally opening up and making more steps towards recovery.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

''I am just scared. I am scared that he might still come after me.'' Matt finally explained as he was talking the therapist for almost half an hour already. He just kept on asking about more details but even though Matt wanted to open up, he just didn't know what to say.

''Why are you scared of that?''

''I don't know. I heard his voice…I think it was just my fear.'' Matt said. ''I know it is not real…and I know if I keep remembering myself that, that I won't listen to voice again. I don't want Nesbitt to decide about my life anymore. ''

''it is good that you realize that.''

Matt was squeezing his hand in the hand in the sling, it hurt his shoulder but it took his mind of the talking for a second.

''Why don't you go see him…You will see that he is a human being, not something that is haunting you…and that he is safely locked away.'' His therapist said. Matt felt that his stomach was almost balling up, feeling sick with just the thought that he had to go and see Nesbitt.

''I could do that.'' Matt finally managed to say.

''I think it will help you.'' The therapist said then and Matt nodded slowly, not sure if he wanted to.

 **The next day.**

They drove the prison and Matt wanted to get out of the car, but he knew he had to force himself inside. Gabby held his hand as they walked inside. Antonio had pulled some strings so that he could see Nesbitt not having to do the whole request of meeting him. Matt was so nervous and he just wanted to ran away but he knew he had to face this. He had to talk to Nesbitt and hopefully he could finally really be with Gabby again.

She hugged him right before he went inside. His legs were shaking as he knew he had to do it on his own now.

''You can do it.'' She said as she caressed Matt's hand and he went through the security then. It was just a drill after he had visited his mom enough times and walked in then. There was a long table with a glass halfway through and it made him happy, that there would still be something separated from Nesbitt.

He sat down and waited. Nesbitt getting brought to him just a minute later and Matt looked as he sat down in front of him.

''Look at you, you don't need me to hurt you.'' Nesbitt said as he smirked at Matt. Matt's chest tightened and he wanted to walk away and leave Nesbitt behind him but he knew he had to face him.

''I hurt myself on the job. It happens when you save lives, instead of ruining them.'' Matt said. ''You should know that, you did it once.''

Nesbitt huffed but looked at Matt then.

''Why are you here?''

''Just wanted to see you being captured now, instead of me.'' Matt said then. It calmed him down immediately that Nesbitt could not hurt him and he realized that Nesbitt could not hurt him at all anymore. He looked at the man that had hurt him so much and realized that he was just another man. That he was locked up and that Matt would not get hurt anymore. That he let his life decide by Nesbitt while he was actually finally free now. Matt just sad there for a few minutes as he was looking at the man that had made his life such a misery. But then he also knew that Nesbitt would be in here forever. That he had to be happy with Gabby and their daughter that was just a few months away.

''What, scared of me?'' Nesbitt asked as Matt got ready to leave.

''Oh no, I am going home to my pregnant fiancé. I am going back to my good life. My good life I am not going to let get ruined by you anymore.'' Matt said as he got up and he knew he was saying it more to himself than he was to Nesbitt, but he didn't even give Nesbitt a look anymore as he walked out of the visiting room. Gabby was waiting for him outside of the security and he hugged her as they walked to the car.

''How do you feel?'' She asked worried as she caressed him over his back.

''I…I feel so much better. Thank you so much. '' He whispered then as he realized he felt so relieved he had seen Nesbitt. Nesbitt was just a man in prison, he was not a ghost haunting him and he knew he had to let go. He finally could let it go.

At home Gabby looked a she laid down for a bit, probably overthinking what just had happened but now he was downstairs for dinner again.

''I made penne with tuna so you can eat it with one hand.'' She smirked softly and he smiled.

''what would I do without you?'' He said as he kissed her all over the side of her face and she turned around, cupped her face in his hands.

''I love to see you smiling again…really smiling because your eyes are smiling too.'' She said then and they kissed again, Matt trying to set up the table then with one hand. She put the food on the table and they sat down.

''I feel a lot better, completely honest.'' Matt said then as he smiled at her.

''That is good…that is really good.'' She smiled and he tried to get some more pasta on his fork.

After dinner Matt tried to help Gabby do the dishes as much as possible before walking to the couch and she laid down against him. He laid his free arm around her and held it, her fingers between his.

She took the remote and stopped in on the channel that had the Bachelor.

''I don't want to watch the bachelor.'' Matt complained and he tried to get the remote from her but she held her arm out, unable for him to reach with his arm.

''Grab it!'' She teased him but kissed him then, changing the channel to the news.

She was watching it when she suddenly noticed that Matt was asleep, but this time he did not seem distressed or having a bad sleep and she just smiled as his head was falling against her and she just let him be asleep, feeling so happy that he had finally opened up and even faced Nesbitt.

Now it was time to move on with their lives.

* * *

NOTE: Matt talked to his therapist whom told him to go talk to Nesbitt and with some help from Antonio Matt could visit him the next day and he finally realized that he can't let Nesbitt decide his live and that he won't hurt him again and Matt tries to remember that nad that he need so to move in with his life but will it be as easy as it seems like now?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

''Thanks.'' Matt smiled as Gabby was trying his shoelaces. Because he could not do it with only one hand.

''Of course, if I don't do it you will probably end up falling and breaking something else. You are unlucky enough.'' She smirked then and she got up then, kissing him on his head and Matt went to the baby room. Yesterday they had done some shopping for the baby room and today Kelly would come to help him because he could not do it with his one arm.

''Are you sure you want the work on it today? Didn't the doctor say you needed to rest as much as possible?''

''He did, but I am not a person to rest.'' Matt said and she wanted to object but knew that objecting was useless for Matt. Matt was trying to start out a bit when he was alone there, waiting for Kelly as Gabby was going to Laura. He tried to get everything ready but it was a bit hard and h sat down then, waiting for Kelly. But it could not get him down. Mentally he was finally feeling so good again. His shoulder had been killing him last night but he didn't care. As long as he was feeling well and he no longer thought about Nesbitt, he was feeling great. His shoulder would heal, but his family was rebuilt and that would be forever.

There was a knock on the door and he walked there, opening the door for Kelly.

''Thanks for helping me out.'' Matt said as Kelly came walking into the nursery.

''Thought I'd give you a hand.'' Kelly teased him.

''I have got a hand…I just can't move my arm.'' Matt smirked back but he was glad that his friend would come help him out with the nursery. Gabby told him that it looked perfect already but there was so much more Matt wanted to do about it.

Kelly started helping with getting the wood ready that Matt wanted to make a chest from to put the toys in and Matt sat down beside him.

''Oh look at you prince lazy bum, going to let me do all the work?'' Kelly teased him against as he was smoothening the wood but Matt grabbed then one of the papers for smoothening as well and tried to smoothen the wood beside him with one arm as much as he could.

''So…you faced Nesbitt? How do you feel about it?'' Kelly asked then. It was not just that he wanted to help Matt with the nursery now he had broken his collarbone, but he also wanted to see how his friend was doing.

''It was good. I feel a lot better now.'' Matt said and he was glad he could be honest about it now. ''He was trying to get to me and he didn't and I am happy about that.'' He said then and Kelly smiled at him, just really happy that he did feel better. He could see that Matt was already doing a lot better, somehow he just seemed a little better.

''I just didn't let him get to me.'' Matt said then.

''That is great. I am really happy for you.'' Kelly said and they tried to keep working on the chest that Matt wanted to make but he had to stop really soon, his shoulder hurting him too much.

''I think we need to stop soon, at least I need to stop soon.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded, knew that his friend still had a lot of trouble with his shoulder and while Kelly made them some coffees, Matt sunk down on the couch, angry he was beaten by his collarbone.

''Here, I got you one of the ice packs from the freezer.'' Kelly said as he handed one of the ice packs in a cloth to Matt and Matt put it on the color bone, leaning back as they were enjoying their coffee.

''I can't wait to have you back at work again…I mean you, want to come back, right?'' Kelly asked then

''Oh yes. As fast as possible.'' Matt said. ''I really want to get back to work.''

Kelly nodded happy. He was so glad that Matt had faces Nesbitt. He seemed so much better now, like he finally had overcome this when he realized that Nesbitt was just a man that was locked up now.

''I hope I can get back to work soon. I know that it will still be at least weeks before my collar bone is healed…but still.'' Matt said as he sipped some more coffee.

''I know, but you need to make sure you are ready.''

''I am ready to have a normal live again…and that I get back to work and wait for our little daughter to arrive.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''I can't wait for you to be a daddy with Gabby…it will be great.'' Kelly smiled and Matt nodded so proud that Kelly was almost smiling.

Later that night, Matt and Gabby laid together in bed, Matt caressing her head as she was watching the TV show.

''How are you?'' She asked worried then.

''I am all good, just keep watching your show.'' He said as he kissed her on her head, Gabby laying against his good side and he had his free arm on the baby bump.

''Are you sure?'' She asked then as he didn't seem to fine and turned around then, kissing him as she was on top of him now.

''Be careful.'' He said worried as she kissed him again.

''I won't touch your shoulder.'' She said then as she moved closer and caressed the side of his face and sat down on his lower stomach, kissing him in his neck.

''Gabby I meant be careful with the baby bump.' He smirked then but laid his one hand in her neck and they kissed again.

''Gosh I love you…I knew we would get through this.'' She said softly and he smiled at her.

''We will be all good.'' She kissed him and they shared another passionate kiss. Carefully they made loved, Gabby trying not to hurt him.

''I love you so much.'' He whispered then as she laid her head on his chest, laying against him on his good side and panting a bit from making love.

''Gosh I love you…and I missed you when you were gone…but we are starting over now…and we have never been this happy before.'' She said then and he kissed her on top of her head.

''We are going to be great parents…and I love you so much.'' He said and they fell asleep in each other's arm, hopeful for the future.

* * *

NOTE: Matt has less trouble talking about what happened now and he finally opens up to the men at the firehouse. He finally talks a bit more and finds more support there and surprised Gabby with something. What will he surprise her with and how will it be when he gives it to her when her family is there?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

Matt walked into the firehouse, greeting all the men and Kelly walked his way, pretended to hit him on his shoulder, which made Matt jump out of the way while Kelly was laughing at him.

''Don't worry, I won't hurt you!'' He laughed and he went to get a drink for Matt as Matt sat down. They all talked a bit what happened after he got injured on the job, but then he took a deep breath.

''I just want to tell you a bit more what happened…when Nesbitt took me.'' He said then and the men nodded, ready to listen for him. They knew that it was hard for him to keep talking about it but they wanted to support him with it and they hoped that telling something about it would help Matt.

''He came to my apartment…'' Matt said and his voice started to shake really bad. His hand started to shake as well and the coffee came out of the mug. Kelly moved a bit closer and handed him some water.

''He uhm…he killed Katja…I did not look but…he killed her and he threatened to hurt all of you if I wouldn't come with him…and that was what I did.''

The men did not know what to say now Matt was telling them this as this was really shocking. They didn't know what to say and not sure if there was anything that they could say.

''How long exactly did Nesbitt keep you…'' Otis asked carefully.

''Three weeks…the last week…I am not too sure what happened the last week. I escaped and I didn't trust anybody. I just hid for a week, until the police found me.'' Matt said then and he took a sip of water, the other men not really sure what to say.

''But I am glad it is all right now, I will be all right.'' Matt said then.

He wanted to tell them more but also did not want to upset them with the details, although he was not sure if he could talk about it.

''They kept hurting me, telling me I had to tell me who was going to the apartment. That Gabby, but I just did not say anything…I didn't want anybody else to get hurt….'' He said as he did not really know what to say. He didn't want to tell much more but he had opened up a lot more already.

''I just can't wait to come back here and work with you all again, if you want me back.'' Matt said then and Cruz nodded.

''Of course we want you back man!'' He said, hugging matt from behind, a bit awkwardly, Matt's shoulder hurting and Cruz hugging him so hard.

''Cruz you are hurting me.'' Matt barely managed to say but Cruz let go of him then and Matt laughed, the other men as well.

''Thanks for opening up to us.'' Herrmann said then as he knew it was not easy for Matt and although he had not told everything, he had tried to tell as much as possible.

They had another drink then, not focusing on all the bad times that they had gone through but instead just on all the funny things that had happened here. They just wanted to make sure that Matt knew that they were supporting him. That they would always support him.

Matt left a bit later, feeling so much better because the firehouse knew tha the had been through now and that they were still supporting him.

Walking back to the bus he suddenly saw a nice bracelet in the window of the shop.

He walked inside, looking at it again. It would look amazing on Gabby and he was sure that she would love it so much. It was just a small silver bracelet with a heart dangling on it but he really just wanted this for Gabby, to show how grateful he was for all she had done for him and how much he loved her.

A little later he got in the bus, knew that her family was at their home for dinner. She had been busy in the kitchen since this morning and she wanted to make Antonio's favorite Dominican dish.

When he came home she had already set everything up and waved for him to sit down by the table, while he just wanted to give her the bracelet in the kitchen with the whole family looking. But they started eating then and Matt waited until they were finished.

Then he took the bracelet out of his pocket and held the small jewel box out for Gabby.

''This is for you…I already gave you an engagement ring…but I want to give you this since we are still engaged, but since we had to start over, I want to renew the engagement.'' He said then and she smiled, holding up the bracelet and looking at it.

''That is gorgeous….I love it. Thank you so much.'' She said as she kissed him. Her family all smiled at him and he was so glad that they all seemed to accept him again, that they all seemed to be okay with him being with Gabby again.

They all had dinner together and after dinner Antonio helped him and Gabby putting all the dishes in the kitchen when Antonio suddenly turned at Matt.

''I am glad you are doing better…Gabby says you look after her very well and I can see that.'' Antonio said. ''Thank you for taking such a good care of my sister.''

''Thank you, that means a lot.'' Matt said and he and Antonio shared a bit of an awkward hug, but Matt was happy that Antonio finally seemed to be happy for them again. The family left soon and Gabby was walking around, cleaning up.

''hey, will you please leave that and let me do it?'' He asked as she seemed so tired.

''I don't want you to do everything. Your arm will hurt really bad again.''

''You look tired, please just go to bed, I will try to clean up.'' He said as he kissed her on her forehead but even when he started to do as much as he could do, she joined him again and they did it together.

She dunked the dishes and washed them off while he tried to dry them as much as he could, trying to use his hand in the sling, but it was not really easy.

Suddenly he dropped one of the plates that shattered on the ground. Gabby looking at him with big eyes and she laughed then, kissing him and he felt a bit guilty as she was doing it.

''Sorry I can't help you.''

''Well, you have been sweet enough today.'' She smirked as she dangled with the bracelet as she was done and they kissed again, Matt having his hand on the baby bump, felt their girl kicking and both of them were counting down the weeks.

* * *

NOTE: Matt has less trouble talking about what happened now and he finally opens up to the men at the firehouse. He finally talks a bit more and finds more support there and took a bracelet for Gabby and she really loved it and got approval from Antonio again. But what is up next in the road for matt and Gabby?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

 **This story will be over in about 4 chapter after this one so that it will be 35 chapters in total. I hope you are okay with that but I don't want to drag it out to long and I already planned the ending.**

2 weeks later

Matt was working on the bookshelf that he wanted to finish for the baby room. He had his arm out of the sling and although it was hurting him a bit, he just pushed through because he wanted to be okay. Gabby frowned as he was even lifting with that arm and shook her head.

''Matt shouldn't you keep your arm in the sling until you went to the doctor and your arm got cleared?'' Gabby asked worried as she saw that he was working on the bookcase.

''Yeah…but I feel fine!'' He said then she poked him against his shoulder. It hurt Matt but he just tried to hide the pain.

They walked to the kitchen then where Gabby finished lunch and after that they drove to the hospital. Gabby really hoped that they would not come back here before the baby was born as they had been here so many times after they had found Matt back.

''You should tell the doctor that you have been using that arm if you hurt it again.'' Gabby said worried as he was so stubborn and she was worried that he would hurt his arm again now and that it would not be healed yet because he had been using it.

The doctor saw him immediately as they were just in time for their appointment and Matt sat down on the bed, the doctor carefully taking his arm from the sling and making sure that the man was holding it as he looked at the collarbone.

''It feels a lot better.'' Matt said as the doctor pressed against his arm.

''It is still badly bruised though. I want to make an x-ray just to be sure.''

''So I don't get cleared for work yet?'' Matt said and Gabby rolled her eyes. He wanted to get back to work so bad he even ignored that his collarbone was not properly healed yet.

''The X-ray will let us see that.'' The doctor said as he gave Matt a note for the X-ray and he and Gabby walked to the radiology department and waited for the X-ray.

''You are stupid for working with that that arm.'' She said then, rolling her eyes at him again.

''I did it for you and Leslie Andy-''

''Don't make me feel guilty Matthew Casey, you won't win that battle!'' She hissed angry as she walked to get some water and when she came back Matt was already taken away for his x-ray. She sat down and hoped that it would all be okay with his collarbone. She knew he had been working on it for her and for their baby but she just wished that he would take it easy and take care of himself. Although he was so happy about everything but it still seemed that he was so concerned about proofing himself.

He came walking back then and they were waiting for the doctor to come back to tell him the results and he laid his free arm around Gabby, laying the hand on the baby bump that had grown so much in the past two weeks again. At 23 weeks now, they were really starting to count down now that she was almost at 6 months.

It was a long wait and Matt was so happy that Gabby was there with him and they both hoped for good news but Matt was so worried he was not going to be cleared for work. He was just hoping that he could go back to show everybody that he was doing great and going back to his old life. It was not just that he felt so much better as he did before but he just wanted to show people by going back to his old life.

Soon they were called into the office and Matt looked as the doctor looked at the x-ray.

''Look, here is the fracture and it not fully healed yet.'' The doctor said then and Matt looked down. He was not going to get cleared for work.

''Have you been working with that arm?'' The doctor asked then as he laid the x-ray aside.

''No.'' Matt lied.

Suddenly Gabby jabbed him in his side.

''Maybe.'' Matt admitted then and the doctor shook his head.

''Why do people never listen to me.''

''He doesn't listen to anybody. Maybe you can fix that too, doctor.'' Gabby smirked as Matt let the doctor put the sling around his arm again.

''Maybe you can keep my fiancée while you are at it.'

''Enough already.'' The doctor laughed then and Matt walked out a bit later together with Gabby, a bit angry that he would have to come back in a week again, but that he would have to spend more time resting if he wanted to get cleared for work any time soon.

They got in the car and finally Matt just said it.

''I feel so good but I feel like I have to prove to everyone that I am better by going back to work.''

''Baby, your collarbone is not better yet, so just give it some time.'' She said then as she parked by the apartments and they got up.

''I am just going to finish the bookshelf-''

''No you are going to sit down on the couch and let the collarbone heal.'' Gabby said and he wanted to walk the other way but she grabbed his shirt and started to push him towards the living room and the couch.

''No more working with that arm.''

''Nooohooooo moooohoooom!'' Matt said so overly dramatic as she pushed him down on the couch and they laid down on the couch together, snuggling up and Matt wanted to be upset about not being cleared for work but knew that it was his own fault because he had worked with his arm even though he was told not to.

They just laid there together.

''I should listen to you more often.'' Matt said then.

''Oh look, your intelligence is coming back.'' Gabby smirked then as she kissed him, hoping that he could go back to work soon but hoping he would not push it again.

''And I can't wait for this other girl telling me that I am stupid and stubborn.'' Matt said as he kissed the baby bump, Gabby smiling at him. She couldn't wait either.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was working on the nursery even with his arm that he was not allowed to use and he hoped to be cleared for work but then it turned out that he strained his shoulders and it had not healed yet. In the next chapter we jump ahead in time for a couple of weeks so start with the ending of the story.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

 **This story will be over in 3 chapter after this one so that it will be 35 chapters in total. I hope you are okay with that but I don't want to drag it out to long and I already planned the ending.**

6 weeks later

''It was a hell.'' Matt joked then but he was so happy to be back with all the other firefighter at the firehouse. He had missed then and it was good to be back.

''how is your shoulder?'' Otis asked then.

''All good, just took a bit longer to heal than expected.'' Matt said then and he was just happy to be here. He walked to the locker room and got changed into his uniform.

''Glad you are back. I really missed you a lot.'' Kelly said then as he walked in after Matt.

''I missed being here. Missed goofing around with you.'' Matt said as he tie his shoelaces and as Kelly walked out, he grabbed his phone and texted Gabby. When he had gone out this morning she had still been asleep. She was so tired now because of the baby only being a few weeks away. He just hoped that once the baby was born, her head would be cleared up again before she would do something stupid because of all the pregnancy hormones.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his usual mug. Months ago, when Nesbitt has still had him, he had never even dared to think about coming back to the fire station but he knew that he was back for good now. Back to work at the fire station and no more setbacks.

As he was leaning against the cupboard, Herrmann asked then how he was doing.

''How is Gabby's pregnancy going.''

''Decently. She has some back problems and some swollen feet but nothing really serious.'' Matt said. He was just so nervous about their baby coming up in just a couple of weeks. He was just nervous because their lives would change a lot but it would be great that they would be parents. After being through all of this he was so happy that everything was looking so good now. He was happy that he and Gabby were doing so well together after all that had happened and that they were even ready to be parents soon. It would be a big change but it would be amazing

''Come on candidate. Take Pouch out already, she is impatient!'' Herrmann said as Pouch was pulling the leash as the candidate was still struggling getting ready to take the dog on a walk.

''You are being slow. Even Pouch is getting impatient.'' Matt teased the candidate and the candidate hurried out and the men laughed.

It felt so great to be back and Matt felt like he was finally really back. This time he was ready and he had never felt better. Being here made him feel so good and he was glad. It had been hard to get back here and even more because of his setback but he was good now, ready to get into this again.

''Want to play along?'' Cruz offered him as he, Otis and Brett were playing a game of cards but Matt got up then, there was a stash of report on his desk that he wanted to catch up with so that he knew what had happened when he had been gone. Or at least what big calls had been happening when he was gone.

Matt was in his office. He just tried to comprehend that it was all good now, that his life was all good now. It was just that he still could not believe that he had gotten through all of this and that he would be a dad in just two months with the love of his life

The alarm went off then and he jumped up, running to the truck.

''You are slow!'' He said as he pushed the candidate forward as the boy was just running so slow but they got all in the truck then, Matt climbing in the front. It was weeks ago but it was the best place he could imagine to be now as they rushed to the scene.

The call was a hectic one and Matt felt a bit tired as he was done because he was not used to it anymore but since they had been able to safe everybody from the big car crash and it made him feel good. In the truck back he checked the text from Gabby as they rolled back into the station, the candidate suddenly tapping him on his shoulder.

''Can you go over some drills with me?''

''No, sorry, I am in the middle of catching up of all what I have missed.''

''You are not a great lieutenant then. You are gone half of the time and have not even tell me why. '' The candidate said as they got of the truck.

''I do not wish to be disrespected on my own truck. I know I have not been your lieutenant a lot, but I have got my reasons for that so that is none of your business.'' Matt said then and the other men stood behind him to back him up.

''Sorry. I didn't mean it like that.'' The candidate said then, ashamed a she looked down and Matt just let it pass then and walked back to his office, spending the rest of his shift to catch up on all the calls that he missed by reading the reports.

Matt went home then in the morning, so happy that he saw Gabby again. Although he was so happy because he was back at the firehouse he was also happy to see her again. He just wanted her to be good and she smiled at him as he slid beside her in bed.

''Not out of bed yet?'' He asked softly.

''No, I am just tired.'' She sighed and he laid close against her, laying his arms over the baby bump and they were dozing off together, Gabby was just tired from being pregnant and cleaning the whole house and not sleeping well, worried because he had his first shift again but he had been doing great. She just smiled because she was just happy about it.

''I am so tired.'' He complained then but he was so happy to keep holding her and knew that he was just tired because it was the first shift in a while and it had been a busy one.

''We can sleep for a little.'' She said then and together they fell asleep, happy because everything was going so well and with only nine weeks left before their little girl would be born, it would only get better and better.

* * *

NOTE: Matt went back to work and although it took him a while to get used to it again, he was just happy to be back and that everybody was excepting him back, although the candidate was a bit rude but he was also happy to be home with Gabby again and they are excited about becoming parents very soon…and will the baby be here next chapter?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

 **So we make a bit of a jump in this chapter. I didn't show the whole delivery because I have done that in many of my Dawsey stories and I don't want to get repetitive. So that is why I left it out but I really hope that you do like this chapter and please enjoy!**

A few weeks later

Matt looked at the little girl that asleep against Gabby. Her little dark blonde hair were tucked away under the bonnet and her tiny fist was beside her face, on the puffy pink cheeks as she was just as adorable as her mom.

''She is so beautiful.'' Matt said softly.

''I can't believe we are parents now.'' Gabby mumbled back softly with a smile as she carefully caressed the girl over her cheek. She opened her eyes for a second, Gabby smiling as she saw the beautiful big dark blue eyes.

''I can't wait to take her home.'' Matt smiled softly as he looked at the little girl. Early this morning she had been born and as Leslie Andi was doing all good and was ready to go home, they would be able to take her home tomorrow.

''She will love her nursery.'' Gabby said then and Matt smiled as he had spent so much time in it.

Gabby was just happy that their daughter was finally here and that they would be able to be the happy little family that they had hoped to be for months now. They had come such a long day but they knew that they would be able to do it.

''Here, you should hold her.'' Gabby said then and Matt took the little girl from her arms. She was still asleep, swaddled in the blanket and he just smiled as he was holding her. He could not even keep his eyes of her.

Gabby was smiling as he was holding their little girl, looking so proud and happy and knew that Leslie was here now and he was really a daddy. He had gotten through all of this so he could take care of her now and she was sure that he could do it. Smiling he was falling asleep, happy that they were really parents now.

''Daddy has been through a lot lately, but you helped me right through it.'' He said then and caressed his finger of the little pink cheek. Leslie remained asleep and so did Gabby.

''I don't know what I had done if you had not joined the family. I love your mom so much, I would always want to be with her but I did not want to hurt her again, but I know I would hurt her even more by leaving you alone…and now we are going to be the happiest little family.'' He mumbled softly and the little girl in his arms yawned.

''I know I have not been the best the man for you and your mommy just weeks ago, but now you are here and I am going to be the best dad I can be, I promise.'' Matt said softly as he held little Leslie in his arms. The little girl was still peacefully asleep.

Until the door burst open and Laura came running in, squealing when she saw her little niece.

''Ooh Antonio you have to see those little pink cheeks, she is beautiful!'' She yelled and Leslie moved her fist a little bit, like she was ready to fight the person that was trying to disrupt her nap.

''She looks an awful lot like Matt.'' Antonio smirked as he bend over the girl and she opened her eyes and although she could not see anything, it looked like she did not like what her uncle had just said.

''Did you just insult my fiancé and our daughter in one sentence?'' Gabby said as she pulled up one eyebrow.

''No, no that is not what I mean…'' Antonio said then as he looked at the little girl in his arms. He had just been joking, his little niece was perfect. They sat together for a little bit before Antonio and Laura left and at the door Antonio had to let one more joke pass.

''Hope she does not smell like little baby Gabby.'' Antonio joked.

Gabby pulled up one eyebrow again.

''She smells like perfect baby and pink clouds.'' Matt said with a cheesy smile as he looked at his little daughter again and Antonio left the room, rolling his eyes overly dramatic and Gabby just smiled. Matt seemed to see so captivated by their little baby.

 **One day later**

Gabby held Matt as they walked inside. She was still a bit tired but so happy that they were bringing Leslie home.

He had tried to prepare the home as much as possible as he put the bags down.

''I will unpack them.'' He said then.

''No it is fine! I will do it!'' matt smiled as Gabby sat down with Leslie, nursing her as Matt was running around. She felt a little bad about him running around but it was great to see that he was doing so well and that he was so excited about being a dad.

A little later, after dinner, they ready to go to bed, Gabby still so tired.

Gabby looked how he was standing by the crib, leaning over slightly and his chin on his arms as he looks at Leslie. She looked as the light from the window was shining on his back and the scars that lit up on his back and she felt so bad, but was still happy that he had gotten over it and that they would be so happy with their little daughter. They would be great parents, she knew that.

''She will probably wake us up tonight.'' She said softly.

''I know, but she can do that, I don't mind.'' Matt smiled softly and she wanted to walk his way, but he got up then and walked to the window, closing the curtains and walking to Gabby then.

''She is beautiful.'' He smiled then and they shared a kiss, walking to bed together.

They laid down in bed and Matt held Gabby, so happy that they were parents now and he closed his eyes, happy to be home with Gabby and Leslie when he suddenly heard a cry.

''Your turn, daddy!'' Gabby poked him and Matt got up, pretending to be upset but he was just happy to be a dad, even it means getting up in the middle of the night.

* * *

NOTE: Little Leslie Andi made her way into the world and it welcomed by her whole family and her mom and dad are so happy about it! Matt is such a proud dad and knows that he couldn't have recovered without the baby but her and Gabby are just so happy about being parents but how will their first days as parents go?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you want to see more. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this chapter.**

 **So this is one of the last chapters, I hope you will enjoy it!**

A days later

Matt was folding the laundry when Gabby came walking downstairs with Leslie in her arms.

''You can sit down.'' Matt smiled as he lifted the laundry bin with folded laundry from the chair where she always sat.

''There is still so much to do in this house.'' Gabby mumbled as she walked to the playpen and laid Leslie in it.

''Well, I already did everything, vacuumed the living room, cleaned the kitchen, did the dishes, folded the laundry.'' He smiled and she hugged him and kissed him.

''You are amazing, you know that.'' She said as she laid her head against his chest.

Months ago she had found him back after the disappearing and he had barely been talking and had bene so damaged and now he was doing so well an functioning so great.

He walked tot h playpen then and bend over the rail, kissing their daughter on the forehead.

Gabby just smiled, happy about their little family. Matt walked away to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them. Leslie had woken them up last night but they were okay with that, but they were still a bit tired because they were missing out on sleep, but they gladly missed it for their little girl.

Matt walked back with breakfast and went out for groceries after and Gabby took Leslie in her arms to cuddle with her a little bit.

''Hey little one, we love you so much...your dad is out for groceries now….I can't believe how well he is doing. He does everything for me and you. He wasn't doing good but he does great now and I know that is because of you little one. You came into our lives at exactly the right moment.'' Gabby said softly.

Later that afternoon, Severide came to visit them to see Leslie and walked in, Matt sitting on the couch, holding Leslie.

''Finally get to meet you, little one.'' Kelly said happy.

''The littlest one in the family.'' Gabby smiled.

''Can I hold her?'' Severide asked then and Casey looked at his best friend. He trusted Kelly with all of his heart. His friend had always been there for him but when he looked at the perfect little baby in his arms he did not want to let go of her, not to another person.

''What?'' Severide asked as he held his arms out.

''Matt is extremely overprotective.'' Gabby smirked. ''He won't let anybody else hold Leslie.''

''It is not you…'' Matt said as he did not want to disappoint his friend.

''It is fine.'' Kelly said as he did not want to upset his friend.

''it is everybody, even his mom did not get to hold her…'' Gabby said but finally Matt got up then and handed little Leslie to Kelly.

''She is gorgeous.'' Kelly sighed as he looked at the little girl. He was just so happy for the new parents because they had a gorgeous and pretty girl now and he was sure that they would raise her to be a sweet and beautiful girl.

''I know, she is.'' Gabby smiled and Matt got up then to get some of the cake that was in the fridge, that Laura and Antonio had brought yesterday. He felt a bit stupid for not letting Kelly hold Leslie at first but he was just worried about the little girl and did not like letting go of her. Not to anybody. Even when Antonio wanted to hold her yesterday he did not like letting go of her.

When he came walking back he was happy though when he saw his friend holding the tiny baby, rocking her softly and laughing at her.

As Matt brought the cake and the beers he handed her back to Matt and Matt held her again.

Kelly left soon and Gabby wanted to take Leslie from Matt, but sniffed then.

''Oh she needs a diaper change!'' Gabby said and wanted to take the little girl but Matt jumped up.

''I will do it.'' He offered.

''Thanks!'' Gabby smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

''That is all good!'' He said, kissing her and she smirked as she was going to make dinner while he was changing the diaper of the little baby and laid her back in the crib her made so she could sleep.

Walking back to the kitchen he stood behind Gabby and wrapped his arms around her and they shared a kiss.

''You are such a proud daddy.'' Gabby laughed as she laid her hands on his cheeks.

''Well I am proud that we are parents of that pretty girl.'' He smiled.

''You should be.'' She smiled and they shared a kiss again before they finished dinner together and ate dinner, watching a movie and going to bed because they knew that Leslie would wake them up multiple times that night. She always did although they did not mind.

Right before going to bed Gabby got Leslie from the bedroom and started to nurse her, hoping that it would buy them a few hours of sleep.

In bed, Matt was laying as he looked at Gabby nursing their little girl.

''You are the cutest.'' He sighed then.

''me or Leslie?''

''The both of you together, you are my sweetest girls.'' He said then and Gabby smiled back at him.

They fell asleep shortly after when Leslie started to cry and Matt wanted to get her to bring to Gabby but realized she was not hungry, but something else was wrong because it was too early.

''I will go.'' Matt said as he got out of bed and Gabby just wanted to say it was alright and that she would do it but Matt already walked to the nursery.

He lifted Leslie out of bed and hushes the little girl, kissed her on top of her head and finally she stopped crying, falling asleep on her daddy's chest as he was holding her, rocking her softly.

''You know, your daddy has been through a lot…and you helped me out.'' He said softly as the little girl was asleep again.

Gabby leaning in the doorway, looking as he was holding Leslie and talking softly to her.

''I will never let anyone hurt you. Nobody will ever get to you and hurt you without me hurting them. I promise I will protect you as much as I can…'' He said softly and Gabby just smiled, standing in the dark as she looked at him, she wanted to go to him and kiss him but she did not want to disturb the moment.

''You saved my life little one, I am not sure what would have happened if you would not have come into the family.'' He whispered softly and Gabby walked in now, kissing him in his neck. It was so sweet and she was so glad that he was being honest.

''our family is perfect.'' Matt said then as they hugged, holding Leslie as well.

''it is.'' Gabby said then, her eyes filling with emotional tears and they kissed.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are slowly growing used to being parents and Kelly came to look at the little girl as well but

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous chapter. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Gone

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I really hope that you are still interested in the story and that you kept reading it all till the end that is upon us now. Please do really tell me what you think and be honest about it because I am really excited to find out what you think about this last chapter.**

 **So this is the last chapter, I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

A few months later

Gabby woke up, getting little Leslie from her bed and the little girl looked at her, smiling with a big grin and Gabby smiled as well, although it was hard to miss out on shifts because she wished she was still working, she also really enjoyed spending time with Leslie and taking care of the little girl. Especially now Matt was on shift she looked after their little girl and made sure that although her dad was not there, she was still getting all the attention and love she needed.

''Daddy is still on shift, saving lives, but he will be here with us again very soon.'' Gabby said softly, as if the little girl could understand her but she walked downstairs with her then and watched some TV while she was nursing Leslie, watching the morning news, looking if there was any calls on the news that Matt had been a part off.

Matt was packing his bag at the firehouse, getting ready to go home and be with his family again and while he was getting ready, Hermann stood close to him.

''How are you doing? I am glad you have been back for some time now, we have been missing you.'' Herrmann said and he was happy to see that Matt was doing so well.

''I am good, I am happy to be fully back. I am just missing my daughter while I am on shift, is that weird?''

''No, not really.'' Herrmann said. ''I miss the kids a lot as well when I am at work. Now that they are older it is getting better but yeah I missed the young ones in the beginning as well…a lot.''

Matt smiled, glad that he was not the only one that had been missing his little daughter and he walked out to his care then.

The last few months he and Gabby had been growing closer and closer and he was so glad that everything was like old times again. He loved her so much and they only grew closer and closer because of their little daughter. Even though Antonio had been so worried about him being a dad he had proven him wrong and shown he was a good dad and now the story was getting closer and closer.

He parked by the house, barely being able to get inside and hold his girls again.

Matt got home from shift then, throwing his bag on the washer so that he could throw it in the washer later and walked into the living room then, Gabby playing with little Leslie, whom was growing bigger and bigger and he kissed Gabby, kissing Leslie on the head as well then. It was so sweet to see her and Gabby play together, although it was mostly just Leslie moving her arms and making weird noises but it was so sweet and Matt just smiled now because she was so happy that they were doing so grea.t It was not always easy to be parents but they were also really enjoying it. Sometimes they knew that they made mistakes but they were new parents, nobody could blame them for making mistakes sometimes but Leslie seemed to love them and they loved Leslie. So that was all good and there was not much else that they could do but love her.

Leslie had Gabriela's dark hair but Matt's light blue eyes and that made her look even more gorgeous and while Gabby got up to do his laundry. He was playing with their little daughter and when he picked her up and hugged her, so happy to be home again, she was falling asleep in his arms. Her chubby cheeks were against his shirt and Gabby smiled as well as she walked back in.

''I could have done the laundry.''

''Well, it is fine, you had some time to snuggle with Leslie.'' She smiled and Matt smiled happy.

After they had early lunch together, they got in the car. There was a small festival on the pier with dancing and food and since Gabby liked dancing, Matt thought it was a great idea to go there and it was also nice that they could take Leslie in the stroller so she was out as well.

They walked onto the pier, walking around and although Leslie was way too young enjoy anything just yet but it was nice to take her out for a walk. Gabby was holding his arm as he was pushing the stroller and was walking together with him. It still was a bit cold but the sun was coming through and shining light on the pier.

Leslie was looking at them with her big blue eyes as they were walking and they were just enjoying it. She was smiling at them as well, holding her little plushy and falling back asleep them. There were some food stalls where Gabby and Matt had some lunch before continuing to walk around and look what was happening. It was not a big festival but there were some dance acts as well. They walked towards the lake then to look over the water and look at all the boats, which they all really enjoyed.

Months ago they and thought that nothing would turn out right, that Matt would never return to his old self after being taken by Nesbitt, but now he was smiling again and looking after their little daughter and she was sure it would all be good. She was so happy she had gotten him back that they had gotten through this and they were better than before.

Leslie was starting to cry and Matt lifted her out of the stroller, holding her and consoling her and Gabby just smiled, it was so sweet and he was such a great dad.

''See, all good again.'' Matt smiled then and he kissed the young little girl on top of her head and Gabby laid her arm around him and they looked over the lake, standing together with their perfect little family and knew that although it had not been easy, they were the best little family ever.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are a happy family with little Leslie. So this story is over now! I Hope you enjoyed the ride and thank you so much for reading the whole story!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this story as it has come to an end now. Please do tell me again what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I will see you again in my next story. I have just started a new one that is called Guardians. If you have not seen it, be sure to check it out! :)


End file.
